


A Bechloe Journey.

by LoverOfCoffee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfCoffee/pseuds/LoverOfCoffee
Summary: Chloe had never been the jealous, she'd never cared so much for someone that she cared if someone else was attracted to them. But the moment Beca complimented Kommissar, a flip switched in Chloe, she suddenly felt like an elephant sat on her chest. She hated it. She hated feeling jealous.





	1. A New Feeling.

Chloe had never really been the jealous type, maybe that was because she'd never truly cared for someone enough to be worried they might get snatched away by someone else who wanted them. But from the moment she watched Beca interact with Kommissar, Chloe had felt an elephant on her chest, her eyes narrowed as the two interacted, Beca always ending her words to Kommissar flustered and confused. At first she didn't understand what she was feeling - the heavy feeling on her chest. But the moment she grumbled about it to Stacie, the girl laughed and called her _jealous_. Chloe could only scoff at that, she'd never been jealous in her life, _why would she be now?_  
  
But Chloe couldn't ignore the surge of anger she felt at herself as she let herself fall into deep thought about Beca, the brunette was always lingering somewhere in her thoughts. Chloe knew why, she knew from the moment she met her, she just couldn't resist those deep blue eyes, they drew her in. Chloe knew by now that she liked Beca more than a friend, and until now she'd been able to hide it. But she wasn't sure how much longer she could. She ended up in a strop every time Beca commented on Kommissar's looks, _why didn't she compliment her like that?_

Chloe had dropped down in her seat in a huff, Beca was off somewhere with Amy, most likely trying to snoop on the competition. Chloe's eyes searched for each of her Bella's, Stacie was grinding up against some guy who she gathered was someone from their competition, Chloe rolled her eyes, that girl could never keep it in her pants. She found Cynthia-Rose at the bar sipping on a cocktail of some sort, Jessica and Ashley were giggling away, most likely drunk off their heads. Flo was dancing away and Lilly was nowhere to be seen, which wasn't surprising, they hardly ever knew where Lilly wandered off to. That girl was a mystery.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed when she couldn't find their youngest, Emily. Chloe knew it was probably a bad idea to let her go off and get as drunk as she pleases, but she couldn't stop her, she wasn't the girls mum and plus when she was eighteen she'd be partying all night. She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a chair creak at the force of someone's body beside her and when Chloe turned her head to see who it was her worry dissipated.

" _There_ you are!" Emily exclaimed, words slightly slurred as she threw her hands in the air, but Chloe just smiled glad the girl hadn't wandered out of the party. "What are you doing? Everyone says your the life of a party, why are you sat down?"

Chloe bowed her head at that, she knew it was true. She was know to be fun and reckless at parties, something Aubrey never really approved of. But today she just wasn't feeling it. 

"I'm not really in a party mood." Chloe shrugged, her eyes meeting the tipsy brunette. Emily frowned, pushing herself up from the chair, staggering for a moment but managing to balance, she quickly leaned down, snatching hold of Chloe's hand and pulling her out of her seat.

"Come on Chloe, have a drink!" She smiled, dismissing what the redhead had just said and grabbing a red cup full of alcohol and forcing it into Chloe's hands. "Have some fun, we came second!"

"Second won't win us the _Worlds_ , Emily." Chloe sighed, but she downed the contents in the cup without a pause for breath and placed the cup aside. She might as well live a little rather than getting hung up on a silly comment Beca made to someone she doesn't even like.

"That's it!" Emily giggled before dragging them both to the dance floor, laughing happily as Chloe began to join her to dance. It didn't take long for Chloe to forget about what had been making her miserable, that's what she liked about parties, you could be carefree. 

The man that had hosted the secret aca-party had been lost amongst the partying crowd now, his weird scooter with him. She mentally noted that she should thank Emily tomorrow for pulling her out of her huff, although she's pretty sure she was supposed to do something important tomorrow morning, but hey, she couldn't miss out on a party.

* * *

 

Chloe woke with a groan, her head felt like someone was using a jackhammer inside her brain, making her cringe at the slightest noise. Along with the headache that was getting increasingly worse, there was a sharp pain shooting through her neck, but she didn't have the energy to worry about it right now. She knew she'd drunk a lot last night, but she hadn't realised _how_ much, she didn't even remember how she'd got into the Bella house.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You'd better sober up, you've got that assignment to hand in today, haven't you?" 

Chloe was glad to hear the brunette speaking in her soft, low voice, the only sound that wasn't making her head want to explode. She winced as she opened her eyes, squinting at the daylight that was shining through the living room curtains, shining right down onto her, she could only gather she looked a mess . She managed to sit herself up with Beca's help, Chloe gave her a smile as she took the water, which was in her special yellow cup, from Beca's hands, their fingers brushing and Chloe's eyes flickered to Beca's, she thought for a second she could see a tint of pink on the girls cheeks, but shook it off, it as probably her imagination.

"How did I get here?" Chloe was used to waking up at random houses when she drunk too much, it was rare she ever woke up in the Bella house after a party. Beca smiled at that, shifting slightly to give Chloe more room as she moved on couch, twisting her neck to let it click.

"I came back from spying with Amy and saw you passed out on a chair, so I managed to wake you up enough so that I could lift your arm over my shoulder and take you home. Amy said she'd take care of the other girls." Beca shrugged, eyes lowered to the floor as she watched her shuffle her feet. Beca was already dressed in her usual dark, yet mysterious clothes ready for the day, Chloe had always secretly liked her style even though the others hadn't, Beca never went for anything bright and pink like Chloe did, she basically wore the opposite. Which made sense seem as her and Beca were practically opposites too. 

"Well...thank you for that. _And this._ " Chloe smiled sweetly, holding up her cup before bringing the cup to her lips and taking a gulp, hoping it would ease the throbbing that was going on in her head. 

"Your welcome, now move your cute little butt, you're going to be late for class." Beca smirked, lifting off of the couch and giving Chloe a soft smile. Beca always teasingly flirted with her, bringing up their special shower singing session, how she almost kissed at their first hood night and in the tent at the retreat. Chloe felt her cheeks heat up at Beca's words but did as she was told. "The others have already left, so I'll wait but I have a class too, so don't get side-tracked. I mean it red, I don't want to be late." 

Chloe watched as Beca sauntered out of the room, heading for the kitchen and Chloe couldn't seem to settle the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach. That was the thing about Beca, she was the only person that could make Chloe blush or feel something like butterflies, and honestly, Chloe was glad it was Beca. She quickly gathered up the blanket she guessed Beca had put over her while she was sleeping and headed upstairs, she knew it had been a bad idea to drink when she had a class in the morning, now she had to rush about. Plus she hated that she could be potentially making Beca late too. She rummaged through her wardrobe, eyes skimming for something cute but simple, she had more clothes than she could count and on a normal day it'd take her about an hour just to pick an outfit, but today she didn't have time so she snatched up a blue dress seem as she knew it went with her crystal blue eyes and grabbed her dark blue heels. She had her clothes changed in less than ten minutes and she gathered up everything she would need to do her hair on her walk to the class with Beca and shoved it in her bag. She noted the fact that she reeked of alcohol and snuck into Stacie and Lilly's room to quickly spray herself then rushed down stairs to see an awaiting Beca tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry Becs, I moved as fast as I could, I'm going to have to throw my hair up in a bun as we walk. I shouldn't have drank so much." Chloe sighed as she pulled a hairband off her wrist, walking beside Beca as they headed out.

"It's fine, that's the quickest I've seen you get ready since I've known you. We've still got fifteen minutes to spare."

"Oh thank god." Chloe breathed, taking a moment to pull out her mirror to make her bun look slightly better, hoping no one would notice that she basically had bed hair, she shot a smile over to the brunette beside her. Beca was wearing different clothes today, brighter than usual, mostly deep red, but still brighter than black. "Why are you dressed so colourful today?"

Beca seemed to shuffle nervously at her question making Chloe's eyebrows knit together. "I have a free period after this class and my boss at the internship wants to talk to me."

"I bet he wants to hear some of your mixes, you'll be fine Beca, you're an incredible musician." Chloe said sweetly, nudging Beca playfully making Beca smile adoringly at her, she knew Beca was always grateful for her support, Chloe had been her number one fan since they'd first met, urging her to do well and continue what she loved.

"Thanks, Chlo. Jesse is going to pick me up later, so I'll see you around lunch, save me a seat." Beca told her, the mention of Jesse made Chloe's smile falter but she managed to keep a small fake one on her lips as she looked at Beca. It wasn't that she hated Jesse, he was a good guy, it was just that he got to have Beca and she couldn't, he was always all over her when he was around and every time Chloe would feel like someone was pushing a knife into her chest, slowly killing her. Maybe it was just the jealousy, but she hated when Jesse was around.

"Yeah totes, will do. Oh, and good luck, not that you'll need it." Chloe giggled lightly, giving Beca's upper arm a squeeze before starting to walk their separate ways. Beca smiled once more, this time warmer and gave Chloe a little wave before turning away and quickly moving in the direction of her class as Chloe went to hers.


	2. Lunch. (I'm not very good at coming up with chapter titles)

Chloe had walked over to their table everyone already there except Beca, who she guessed was still at the internship like Beca had informed her earlier. Everyone greeted her with a chorus of _hello's_ and _hi's_ except Amy who called her _ginge_ , something she didn't quite like but when Amy had set her mind to a nickname, that was it. Chloe slid down on the seat beside Stacie, honestly she was surprised how they all managed to fit on one table, the previous group of Bella's she'd been in were horrible, they'd always dismissed Chloe and Aubrey from the group, if there wasn't any spaces then they'd have to sit alone or on the grass. Chloe was just glad that this time around she had a bunch of caring, loving and sweet Bella's, she didn't think she could handle another set of bitches. The entire group looked drained of energy, all except Fat Amy seem as that woman could drink ten gallons and still look like she had only one glass. Emily had her head led on the table, a space between her and Chloe so that Beca could sit there when she showed up, Chloe patted the girls back knowing how she felt. 

"Please make sure I don't drink that much ever again, I was asleep through half of my literature class." Emily grumbled, lifting her head slightly, the other Bella's smiled at the young girl, all nodding their head but Chloe knew that they wouldn't keep that promise. Cynthia-Rose sat across from her, pulling out her lunch which she'd brought from the canteen not long ago and began munching into it, the others cringed as she ate loudly but they all pulled out their own lunches, their stomachs rumbling at the sight of food. 

"Sorry I'm late." A voice chirped up as Beca dropped down on her seat between Emily and Chloe, who had a mouth full of lettuce but she brightened at Beca's presence, she always had. The other Bella's were all as cheery to see Beca as Chloe was, it was rare they saw Beca nowadays because of her new job, but she still showed up when she could.

"That man has you working all the time, don't you get tired?" The Australian asked before returning to taking a large bite out of her bacon subway. 

Beca sighed but nodded, eyes now on her. "Of course I am, all I am is their little assistant, I'm not producing any music but I can't just quit. This could be how others started out and they didn't quit, so I can't either."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's forearm, giving her a reassuring look. "You'll get there, just give it time." 

"Always the optimist." Beca smirked, ducking her head to look at her lap before lifting her head so that she wasn't only paying attention to Chloe, yet she could still feel her piercing blue eyes trained on her something that Beca felt often. "So, how are the hangovers?"

Each of the Bella's moaned at the question, they knew what Beca was going to say, she was one of the more sensible ones, keeping her drinks to the minimum seem as she knew someone had to look out for her drunken Bella's. Beca glanced down beside her at Emily. Chloe had noticed how Beca had taken the girl under her wing and Chloe always wondered if this was how Beca would be if she had a daughter. Emily must've felt Beca's eyes on her because she lifted her head in shame. 

"I know, I know, I don't need a lecture." Emily muttered at Beca gave her a disapproving look but it quickly changed when her stomach growled and Beca placed a hand over it. 

"Ugh, I haven't had breakfast this morning, I'm going to ask Jesse if he can drive me to grab a sandwich or something, I hate the food they serve here." Beca grumbled, getting up from where she was sat and Chloe quickly scrambled up in pursue, the Bella's glancing at one another at the movement.

"I'll drive you, I'm getting pretty bored of my salad anyway." Chloe said, gesturing to her small plate of salad which she had almost everyday. Beca followed her gesture and shrugged, picking up her bag and looking to the Bella's.

"We'll see you later." Beca nodded as a goodbye and headed off, Chloe giving the girls a quick wave before speed walking to catch up to the brunette. "Do you know the sandwich place around the corner from here?" 

"Bobby's Place?" Chloe asked, there were several ones but she knew Bobby's was the best, plus it was the closest. Beca smiled at her answer and nodded, eyes moving back to the floor.

"Yeah, he makes so dope sandwiches. Jesse doesn't really like i-"

"He doesn't like Bobby's sandwiches? Why the hell are you dating him?! Bobby makes one of the best sandwiches in the entire city, maybe even country." Chloe gasped, a deep frowned now formed over her facial features, Beca held up her hands in surrender.

"Hey, I agree with you, it's Jesse you should be barking at!"

"Oh I will when I see him, don't you worry," Chloe murmured, calming herself down and plastering a smile on her face as they headed out of the gates of Barden University and heading over to her car that was parked in the parking lot. She hardly ever used it, only when she had to visit her parents for Christmas, which was coming up soon so Beca was preparing herself for another lonely Christmas like every year. Having to have dinner with her father and the step-monster. Chloe had always loved her little red car, her parents had quite a bit of money so they'd brought her a car last Christmas. Beca only wished that her parents would get her a car, they rarely got her something she liked for Christmas or her birthday which thankfully she didn't have to spend with them. "Now are we stopping in Bobby's or are we ordering then leaving? We have to be on the mini bus in a couple of hours, thankfully I've already packed."

Beca mentally face palmed her head, she knew she'd forgotten something, she'd been so caught up in practice and her job that she'd forgotten all about travelling tomorrow. Chloe must of noticed the despaired look on her face because stopped at her car, eyes wide. 

"Beca!" She scolded, her voice doing that high pitched thing it did every time she was shocked. Beca sighed heavily, pulling open the passenger door and slipping into the seat as Chloe made her way around her car. Beca took in a deep breath, she'd always loved the sweet candy-like smell in Chloe's car, granted she'd only been in it a few times but she loved it each time, it was refreshing and entirely... _Chloe_. Beca smiled to herself as she thought of the car singing her and Beca had done over the past three years, even in Chloe's old car. If they were anywhere together they would just break out into song, it was one of her favourite things to do with Chloe. Their voices matched perfectly, she felt something _click_ as soon as Chloe had joined in on her singing of _Titanium_ three years ago in the shower. Maybe it was just the sound of Chloe's voice, but her heart raced every time they sung together. The sound of Chloe's stressed voice pulled her from her thoughts and her eyes fell on the redhead seated so close to her. "-reminded you several times, I know you've been busy and all but you could of at least told me, I would've packed it all for you and now we're going to have to grab a sandwich and go!"

"Calm down, Chlo. We can get it done, I don't need much clothes anyway, we're only staying for a week or two and then Christmas is here and I'll have to go to the step monsters." 

Chloe seemed to calm immediately at the mention of Christmas, she loved visiting her parents, she was close with them unlike Beca and honestly Beca was pretty sure she liked Chloe's parents more than her own. She only saw her mother on a yearly basis and over skype if her mother ever picks up the phone and she sees her dad often around campus. Her dad liked Chloe, he knew she was a straight A student yet he was always baffled as to why she did so well in Russian literature in classes yet when it came to the exams, she failed. But only the Bella's knew it was because the girl didn't want to leave the Bella's behind her, not yet anyway. Beca knew how she felt, she was terrified of not being in the Bella's anymore, they were her family. But she knew either way, no matter what she was keeping Chloe in her life, the idea of not having the bubbly redhead around frightened her. She was her light.

"You know, I heard my mum and dad talking about giving me some money so I can buy an apartment. I'm not sure if they'd actually do it, but I hope they do." Chloe smiled as she twisted the key, her engine coming to life and she pulled her belt over her and let her eyes sweep over Beca to check she had her seat-belt on, which only made Beca roll her eyes but she was glad Chloe cared for her safety. "Any idea what your parents are getting you?"

" _A pair of socks?_ " Beca muttered as she glanced out of the window watching the passing students heading back into campus. Beca heard Chloe release a sigh beside her and Beca looked over to see what the problem was.

"Come on, Beca. I doubt they'll get you something that small. I mean, your graduating this year! They have to at least get you something... _big_." 

"My parents aren't like yours, Chlo. I wish they were but they don't really know anything about me, just that I want to be a producer. Besides, you know I hate receiving gifts, I don't see the point in Christmas, you're not even religious Chloe!" Beca rambled and Chloe just gave her the smile she did every time Beca complained about something-which was more often than not.

"I don't have to be religious, it's fun! You can dress up, sing and you can make people smile with presents. It's the perfect time of year." Chloe responded, turning around a corner towards their favourite sandwich place.

"Halloweens better." Beca whispered under her breath, she knew if Chloe had heard it she'd end up talking until she couldn't breath about how Christmas was better than Halloween, which still wouldn't change Beca's mind. She liked the creepy, dark atmosphere that Halloween creates.

"You're a softy for Christmas really, Mitchell. You just like to look like a tough badass girl so you favour Halloween." Chloe muttered as she pulled over, twisting slightly to face the brunette, who arched a brow in amusement and watched the ginger.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean come on, you're a total softy when it comes to us Bella's and I know through that little exterior of yours, you've got one of the biggest hearts out of all of us." Chloe continued, confidence in her words. Beca listened still amused on how much she and Chloe had got to know each other, she felt like this was one of those moments where she would pull out a joke about Aubrey, because everyone knew that laughing at Aubrey was one of her favourite things to do, but she sucked in a breath and simply smiled patting the redheads knee. Chloe seemed to tense at the contact of her hand, Beca glanced up to Chloe's usual baby blue eyes trained on Beca's deep blue ones but instead her eyes were staring at Beca's hand on Chloe's knee. The car had suddenly fell silent, something that ever happened around Beca quickly pulled away, clearing her throat.

" _Right_ , your totally right Beale. Let's get our food, we don't want to be late for the mini bus now, do we? I've still got packing to do." Beca spoke fast as she pushed open the car door, careful of the people walking by and stepping out. Chloe had seemed to snap out of her little trace and had stepped out of the car soon after, a smile returning to her lips as though nothing had happened. Chloe hated how one little touch from Beca threw her over the edge, the girl had been driving her emotions crazy recently. But she knew she couldn't do anything about them, not while Beca was still with Jesse, she didn't even know if Beca liked her back and if she did, what would they do now? Their time at Barden University was almost up and soon enough they'd end up going their separate ways, Beca would move on with her life with Jesse and she'd end up forgetting all about Chloe, a thought which broke her heart.

* * *

Once the girls had returned to the Bella household, suitcases were scattered all over the place, some in the living room, numerous by the front door, some on the counter in the kitchen and then Lilly had been sitting upon a few which Chloe and Beca guessed was hers. The tension that had erupted in the car earlier had vanished as soon as they got back into it with Chloe switching on the radio and their favourite songs blasting, their singing just seemed to evaporate any awkward atmosphere that was in the air. But the moment they stepped into the house, it was chaos, the Bella's were running around all muttering curses as they tried to gather up their things, Emily passed them several times murmuring something about having enough underwear and the others all seemed to be rushing. Beca smirked, eyes travelling until they looked at the stunned redhead stood beside her, mouth agape with shock.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who forgot to pack, I'll make sure I'm quick, I'll bring down your bags after, just sort these lot out. I think Amy's in my room, most likely video calling Bumper." Beca told her before taking a bite out of her sandwich and giving Chloe a gentle nudge, snapping the girl out of her state so that her bright blue eyes were looking at Beca. "Cheer up, sunshine. We're going on a plane, you love planes."

Chloe seemed to use that as strength and nodded a small but wary smile on her lips as she nodded. "Right, yes, of course. Um, go get ready. The bus comes in an hour and forty five minutes."

Beca gave Chloe a little wink which made the girls heart skip a beat, and then like that Beca had disappeared up the stairs and Chloe had broken into her leadership role, placing her sandwich aside so that she could rush around helping the girls finish off getting ready. This was the whole reason her parents had taught her to be organised and ready, clearly none of the Bella's parents had taught them that skill. Chloe was meaning to head over to Flo first who seemed to be struggling on a decision but she heard a thump from the kitchen and knew it was probably best to check that out first otherwise it would end in a disaster. She was half expecting it to be Amy in the kitchen but instead she found Stacie rummaging through the cupboards, a wooden bowl had been what had fallen onto the floor and Chloe quickly scampered forward to pick it up and place it on the counter beside a pink suitcase which she knew was Stacie's.

"Stacie, what the hell are you looking for?" 

"My protein bars, I can't go on the flight without them." Stacie called desperately as her head was buried deep inside a cupboard, food falling out here and there but Chloe was quick to catch them.

"Their already packed in your aeroplane purse, bag thingy, you put them in there just in case you forgot to later. Clean this up." Chloe sighed as she placed the final packet of chips that had fallen out of the cupboard whilst Stacie pulled her head out. Stacie bowed her head in shame and nodded, collecting up the things that had fallen and quickly shoving them back in the cupboard whilst Chloe headed over to go and see Flo but instead collided with Emily who'd been scribbling in her notepad like always. "Emily!"

Emily's head snapped up to meet Chloe's in horror. "Sorry, sorry, this is just the first ever trip I've been on with you guys and I don't know how much clothes to bring, if something will go wrong. Because no offense but with you guys it usually does, please help me!"

Chloe nodded, placing her hands on Emily's forearms to calm the panicking girl and gave her a stern look. "Of course I'll help. You don't need to bring all your clothes, bring most and then bring money, there are going to be a lot of cute foreign clothes stores that we can pop into if need be," Chloe told her, Emily seemed to be listening carefully, jotting down what she was saying. "And if something goes wrong well...pray for the best, that's what I do. Beca usually comes up with a solution though so I wouldn't worry about that too much. Now go make sure you have everything, I've been meaning to see Flo."

Emily said a quick _thank_ _you_ before darting off and leaving Chloe to return to seeing Flo who was now grumbling miserably, holding up two outfits one a deep blue blazer that was a little darker than Beca's eyes, with a purple top and blue jeans, and in her other hand a leather jacket with a white top and black jeans. Chloe popped her head around one of the items of clothing letting Flo know she was there.

"You look like you could use some help?"

Flo let out a relieved breath and gestured her head towards her two choices of clothes. "I've got to pick one, but I don't know which looks best. You're the fashion one of us all, which do you prefer?"

Chloe's eyes gravitated between the two, her mind imaging Flo in each of the clothes, trying to figure out which would be best and a smile crossed her lips as she made a decision. Chloe took the clothes out of Flo's hands and placed them on the table, removing the white top that was with the black leather jacket and swapping the two tops around so that instead of white top being with the leather jacket, the purple was.

"Purple suits you better." Chloe told her as she folded the outfit in seconds and placed it in Flo's open suitcase. The small girl's smile brightened at Chloe's help, shifting off of her seat to give Chloe a quick hug. Chloe was getting used to the affection the Bella's seemed to be giving her, it felt as though she was a mum to half of them. Yet Beca was never a huger, in fact until recently she barely let anyone hug her but Chloe had managed to sneak a hug from Beca here and there, it might just have been her but she felt like Beca secretly enjoyed it.

 


	3. The Flight Over To England.

"I've only been to England when I was really young, my mum said that I'd apparently loved it..." Chloe spoke, "Have you ever been?"

Chloe ignored the snoring, over-weight man beside her and turned her head to her brunette friend who she'd shuffled closer too to try and escape the large man trying to shift closer to her. Chloe sighed as she saw Beca hadn't been listening to her, her headphones on her head and Chloe could hear a soft rhythm beating out of them. Chloe rolled her eyes and tapped Beca's arm making the girl push the headphones down from her ears and concentrate on her best friend.

"Hm?" Beca hummed, unsure if Chloe had asked her a question and Chloe just repeated her question.

"I asked if you'd ever been to England before?"

Beca shook her head and returned to clicking away on her laptop as she replied. "Nope, never been out of America until now. My parents weren't really big on travelling when they were together." Chloe hated knowing that Beca didn't have an adventurous childhood like she had, no wonder why Beca was so grumpy most of the time. Chloe gave Beca a sympathetic smile even though she wasn't looking.

"Well your travelling all around the world now, sit back and relax. What are you working on anyway?" Chloe asked reaching for the laptop which was settled on Beca's lap. The brunette opened her mouth to protest, she never let anyone touch her laptop, it was one of her most prized possessions, the one thing she used to create their backing tracks for her producing. But when she saw Chloe's eyes look in wonder at her work, she closed her mouth. Beca was sure she'd never be able to say no to Chloe if her eyes always did that, she could never resist them. They were one of her favourite things about Chloe, her shining blue eyes. She'd never met anyone with eyes like it, they just seemed to make the world colourful and full of life. A place where demons wouldn't dare to enter because it was so pure. Beca smiled softly but it immediately dropped when Chloe looked expectantly back at her and Beca knew what she wanted. She lifted the headphones off from where they had been settled comfortably around her neck and held them out to Chloe, watching as she slipped them over her ears and clicked play, eyes fixed on the track playing. 

Beca couldn't seem to move her eyes away from Chloe, she'd never seen her with headphones on and she wondered why she hadn't let Chloe listen to her music more often. Chloe's dark red-hair framed her face perfectly, half her curls over one shoulder and Beca suddenly felt like her heart had crawled up to her throat. She was beautiful. Beca felt awful, like somehow complimenting Chloe's beauty she was cheating on Jesse, but things with him hadn't been going so well lately, she'd always he wasn't made for her. Jesse wasn't the person she wanted to move away and continue a life with, Chloe was. But she couldn't just confess her feelings, not at the risk of her friendship, not when it could affect their performance and they needed to be on their A game for it. Beca hadn't realised Chloe had finished listening and was trying to return her headphones, Beca was still focused on Chloe, a sad expression on her face.

"Beca _?_ Is...is something wrong?" Chloe asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern, Beca's headphones still in her hands. Beca seemed to awake from the trace and look at Chloe in confusion then she realised she must've looked upset, Beca quickly tried to get her heart to stop racing so that she could reply without sounding breathless. Beca quickly took hold of her headphones and laptop returning them to her lap and finally finding an excuse to make up to cover up her sadness.

"You hate it, don't you?" Beca managed to get out, thankful it sounded like she really meant to say it. Chloe's eyebrows remained furrowed as she figured out that Beca was talking about the mixes she'd made and Chloe's eyebrows shot up and she shook her head. Placing her hand over Beca's making them both glance down at their hands before back at each other.

"No, oh god no Beca, it sounds amazing. It always does. I know what good music is and you make some of the best. Why do you think I barged in your shower that day and insisted on you to sing for me?" Chloe smirked with a flirtatious wink making Beca's cheeks redden in embarrassment, the now awake man beside Chloe seemed most amused by the bringing up of them sharing a shower. His eyes flickering between Beca and Chloe and that only increased Beca's embarrassment. "Your boss is an _idiot_ for not thinking these mixes aren't original, I'd hire you any day." Chloe chuckled heartily, but Beca knew she was being serious and she softened, shifting her hand which was still under Chloe's and moving it so now her fingers were laced with Chloe's. She watched Chloe gulp, her eyes drifting to their intertwined hands then back to Beca. Chloe could see she'd knocked down everyone of Beca's walls as soon as she saw the loving look Beca held in her eye. Chloe thought she was dreaming, _did this mean Beca felt the same? Or was she just imagining it?_ It wouldn't be the first time.

They hadn't expected someone to have been watching them until they heard a familiar cheer from their Aussie friend. "All aboard the _Bloe_ train!" 

The other Bella's seemed to be wanting to get a look at what Amy was talking about now, but as soon as the Australian called them out, Beca removed her hand in one quick movement, pushing her headphones back over her ears to block out Amy and to ignore the burning feeling on her cheeks, she hated that nickname so much. Chloe had never seen Beca moved so fast, she'd moved as though she'd been scolded by fire, her walls all coming back up, headphones on so that she could blank the roaring cheers coming from Amy across the aisle, Chloe felt anger bubble up in her stomach at the Australian who she shot a glare. Amy caught Chloe's stare and shut up instantly, it was a bad idea to get on the bad side of Chloe and Amy knew it. Chloe glanced nervously at Beca who was now clicking away a hard expression on her face, using her mixes to blank the world. Chloe didn't bother her, knowing Beca wouldn't feel comfortable talking about her mixes now, not when Amy and the others were watching. Beca's work and her music was something she never really liked to share, preferring to keep it to herself and Chloe knew she was special when Beca didn't try to take back the laptop which she'd done numerous times any time Amy had tried to get a listen, just knowing that made Chloe smile as she lifted up her book and began to read, keeping her arm pressed against the brunettes, Beca didn't seem to mind that, probably because she didn't like the man seated beside Chloe either but they both sat in comfortable silence, getting on with what they were doing. They only had eight hours of the flight remaining, by the time they arrived it would be late and they'd need to get checked in their room and get rest.

* * *

Chloe only bothered Beca when they were flying over the countrysides that basically made up the UK, it was hard to find this much countryside in America. Beca had flickered her eyes out to look out the window at the sight of green and brown coming from the fields and crops below them, she knew it wouldn't be too long until they landed. Beca had never really cared for the countryside, mainly because it meant she'd have to pay attention to something other than her mixes and she hated that idea. But when she let her gaze drift to Chloe who was leaning slightly closer to the man so that she could look at more, she suddenly wanted there to be more countryside, just so that she could see the twitch of a awed smile on Chloe's face a little longer. Beca didn't linger on Chloe long, worried the Bella's still had their eyes on the pair, she wished they wouldn't interfere but she knew it wasn't in the Bella's skill to not snoop. Chloe stayed watching the ground a little longer whilst Beca collected up her laptop and headphones, placing them in her bag, she never trusted anyone else to carry it other than herself. Beca glanced at Chloe's book, she'd put a bookmark in it showing she was done reading for now.

"Do you want me to put your book in my bag? That way you won't forget it." Beca asked Chloe as she finished tucking her headphones in the slot she usually put them in and turned her head to Chloe who was looking back at Beca, moving to lift her book a smile remaining on her lips and holding it out.

"I thought no one was allowed to touch your bag?" Chloe arched a brow. Beca took hold of the book, answering the redhead as she placed the book in a secure position in her bag.

"Well it saves me having to wait for you to put it in your bag when I get our bags down..." Beca shrugged, the plane jolting slightly at the turbulence. Beca watched as the colour drained from Chloe's face as it had when they felt the effect of the shift in winds on the way into the sky. Beca smirked, giving Chloe's wrist a squeeze. "Relax Chlo, it's just shifting so that we can land, honestly I thought you said you'd travelled before?"

Chloe took a breath, placing her arms on the arm rests and holding them until her knuckles were white. "I-I have, just...not by _plane_. I thought you'd never left the country? Why are you so calm?"

"Because I'm not worried about flying, I know how planes work even if I haven't been on one." Beca shrugged as she clicked on her seat-belt and reaching over Chloe to click hers in too, not lifting her head knowing she'd end up inches from Chloe's face, inches from her lips. "They'll want us to put these on again in a minute so might as well do it now."

"Sometimes I envy your bravery, Mitchell," Chloe muttered as Beca shifted back in her own seat to get comfortable, Beca shot her a quick smile before moving her bag between her legs so that it didn't jostle too much as they landed. "I'm going to have to get used to this I guess, we'll be in Greece on Wednesday, then Germany and final stop back to the US."

"We'll be having a busy two weeks." Beca agreed, ignoring the seat-belt announcement that was on. Beca had always felt nervous about preforming but she also felt a rush from it, she loved it. It always made her smile how the audience would react to their music, the mixture of wonder and amazement at how they could be making the music wholly with their mouths. Beca had been surprised how many people actually liked it when she first started, if it wasn't for Barden University, or Chloe, she wouldn't know or be a part of it. They landed softer than Beca expected but Chloe still let out a little high-pitched whimper, eyes squeezed shut until she felt them stop. Beca couldn't help but laugh, the redhead heads reactions had always made her laugh. Amy let out a whoop across from them, happy to have arrived too. Beca could bet that Emily who'd had to put up with Amy the entire flight was glad they landed too. Beca loved Amy, she was her other best friend, besides Chloe she'd even told her about her little crush on Chloe but it was on purpose, Amy had been pestering her about why she wasn't acting herself and then before she knew it, she'd blurted out that she fancied Chloe. Which obviously Amy was over the moon about, egging her to ditch Jesse and tell Chloe, but Beca had made sure that Amy said nothing about it to Chloe, threatening that she'd move out of their shared room and go into one on her own which she knew Amy would hate. So the Australian reluctantly agreed to keep her mouth shut.

 


	4. Chloe's Inner Anger.

It hadn't taken long to reach the hotel where the Bellas and the other acapella groups were going to be staying for a couple of days, they had a day to rehearse and make sure they were all well enough to preform, then the next day was the beginning of the competition. They already knew they were behind the others, they'd barely made it into the competition and this was when Beca knew they had to get their act together, they were here to have fun and win, something they'd been lacking this year, they all seemed distracted knowing it was their senior year, they'd have to move on from the Bella's, leave uni and move on with their lives. But for now, they were still a group, still a family and Beca wanted to make sure that their last performance as a group was their best. The moment they stepped into the hotel, their luggage getting pulled behind them Beca stepped forward, making it clear she wanted to say something.

"You all know I love you awesome nerds, but we can't get distracted now, not when we're so close and not when we're against those jerks. We need to focus, so practise at two tomorrow, whatever you do before then is up to you, but you have to be at practise." Beca informed them all, making sure to look at each of them making sure they got the message. They all nodded, some pausing to yawn, the exhaustion of the flight taking a toll on their body. Beca knew the jet-lag was going to be heavy on them in the morning but hopefully it would be on all the acapella groups. 

"I'll grab the room keys." Jessica mumbled, eyelids barely open as she maneuvered through the group of girls and headed for the reception desk.

"Pick who your staying with, they'll be your roommate until we head back to Barden." Beca instructed, usually Chloe was co-leading beside her but Beca could see how much Chloe just wanted to sleep, so she took over for the moment. Although when Beca mentioned roommates, Chloe's eyes seemed to light up, Beca was going to call that she'd be paired with Chloe but before she could open her mouth a heavy arm was slung over her shoulders.

"You can room with me so it feels like home!" Amy beamed, giving Beca a squeeze which Beca quickly moved out from, she didn't like being touched, not even by her friend. Beca gave Amy a fake smile, she'd been sharing a room with Amy for a couple of years now although Amy spend a lot of time around Bumpers, she'd once tried to bring Bumper into their room and Beca almost lost it. She could just about handle Amy's snoring, there was no way she was having the two of them in her room and god knows what else they would try to do. Beca looked back to Chloe, the light that was previously in her eyes seemed to dim as she gave Beca a sad smile before pairing up with Stacie.

Beca's smile faltered as she lowered her gaze to the floor, she'd wanted to pair with Chloe for once. It always seemed like Chloe was with Stacie while Beca was with Amy. Beca took two keys from Jessica, making sure the numbers were rooms beside one another and she handed theirs to Amy who took it happily and headed up to the room and she passed the other to Chloe, wanting to make sure Chloe wasn't on a completely different floor to her like Cynthia-Rose and Lilly were. Beca grabbed her suitcase as she walked beside Chloe as they headed for the second elevator seem as Amy had already gone up in the first one, Stacie close behind them.

"I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to stay in a room with me. But you know what Amy's like." Beca whispered quietly, aware of the listening Bella behind them.

"I was going to ask the same thing, I haven't shared a hotel with you in forever. At least we're just next door from one another." Chloe smiled as she always did, bright and sunny yet Beca could sense the girl would fall asleep the second she her head hit the pillow. "I won't hear Amy's snoring through the wall will I?"

"Probably. But I highly doubt you'll care about it, you look like you'll sleep for days." Beca laughed lightly, sleep hanging over her too.

"I feel like I could," Chloe giggled as they waited for the lift to reach their floor which was only three floors up. "If I'm not awake for breakfast, wake me up and we can grab something quick, I can't sing on an empty stomach."

"I will, although Stacie gets up early, I'm sure she'll wake you." Beca glanced over to Stacie who'd been focused on her phone but looked up at the sound of her name.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure. I have an alarm so that would probably wake us both up." Stacie shrugged. Beca had always liked Stacie even though she was very...forward in the males she wanted. Although Beca had seen her make out with a girl at one of the hood parties before, at first it scared her that maybe she'd realise what an amazing person Chloe was too and end up asking Chloe out, Beca wasn't even sure if Chloe was into girls like that. Beca smiled at the pair.

"See, Stacie's got you covered. I'll see you weirdos in the morning." Beca called over her shoulder as she walked ahead seeing Amy had already left their room's door open. Chloe called back a goodnight as she watched the brunette rush forward to her room.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, for once the Bella's were all awake on time although they looked like someone had dragged them out of bed, except Chloe who always made sure her presentation was exquisite even if they weren't doing anything. Chloe had made sure they'd all ate breakfast together, telling them it was important to do things as a group, Beca agreed although with her which put a smile on Chloe's face. The only thing they hadn't planned on was their rivals showing up, it seemed no matter where they went Das Sound Machine would appear out of nowhere with their hundreds of team members. The Bella's all let out a sigh that was supposed to be heard when Kommissar approached their table, a sneer on her face as always, prepared to annoy Beca as usual but this time the moment Kommissar opened her mouth to intimidate Beca who'd suddenly went all nervous, Chloe got to her feet, moving in front of Beca so that she was in Kommissar's face. She was getting fed up with the German taking the piss out of Beca's height.

"Shouldn't you be over at your table with the rest of the giants?" Chloe snarled, folding her arms, glaring at the German who seemed taken aback by someone else other than Beca talking to her, the others usually stayed quiet when the German's came over. But the shock didn't last long and a evil smile smeared across Kommissar's face.

"And who might you be? The little mouses guard dog perhaps?" Kommissar commented making Chloe frown, her mouth hung open eyes flaring with anger and she unfolded her arms stepping closer to the woman, anger bubbling inside her.

"You know what? I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me a dog and I'm going to insist you go back to your own table. Or I will be a guard dog and I will tear you apart." Chloe hissed her entire exterior had gone dark, the sunshine that usually radiated off of her now gone and she had a dark ora coming off of her, her finger now digging into Kommissar's shoulder, giving the woman one hard shove and folding her arms once more.

Kommissar seemed anxious but she just grinned. "I'd be careful little girl, I'm mastered in many things, some including karate, boxing and martial arts. I doubt one punch from you would even leave a bruise..."

Beca was on her feet now, the others following in pursuit but only Beca rested a hand on Chloe's shoulder, glaring over Chloe's shoulder at Kommissar. "Don't worry about it, Chlo. We'll just beat her ass when we win them in the Worlds." Beca whispered to Chloe but the girl still simmered in anger as she watched the bemused German.

"I don't care about your stupid fight classes, I could break several bones in your body before you could even harm me," Chloe growled, moving forward making Beca's hand slip off of her shoulder and Kommissar take a step back, her smile wiped off her face for the first time since they'd met the Bella's. "Come over to _Beca_ again...or _any_ of my girls, then I will make sure your not fit enough to preform."

Kommissar remained silent for a moment, everyone did. A threat like that could be used to get them kicked out if it was recorded but no one had expected Chloe to speak up so they doubted it was being recorded. With a grunt Kommissar turned on her heel and angrily stormed back to her table, Chloe glaring at her back as she went, relieved Beca didn't give her another compliment as she walked off. Chloe released a breath, she heard her fellow Bella's let out a cheer, talk of it started up immediately. But Chloe watched as a stunned Beca stepped in front of her, Beca's hands travelling up her arms to rest on her upperarms, leaving a trail of fire as she moved her hands, Chloe watching the girl nervously, she hadn't shown that much aggression in years and she hadn't meant to show it in front of Beca.

"Sorry, I-I just couldn't handle her always taunting you, us and I had to say something." Chloe quietly apologised, her eyes not meeting Beca's intense eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Chloe?! That was awesome, I didn't know you had that in you!" Beca let out excitedly, Chloe's eyes met hers glancing down at the brunettes lips which had morphed into one of the biggest smiles Chloe had ever seen, one of which made Chloe smile nervously, her cheeks heating up. "You were incredible dude!"

Then Beca did something she'd never done with anyone, she hugged Chloe, arms tight around her neck. A full hug. It shocked all of the Bella's. Beca hated physical contact more than anything, she hadn't ever been the one to hug Jesse, she never hugged anyone yet here she was a smile on her face as she clung to Chloe, leaving the girl gobsmacked. Chloe didn't miss the opportunity, she wrapped her arms around the brunette, smiling into her shoulder loving the feeling of Beca in her arms, keeping Beca close, smelling the sweet scent of Beca's coconut shampoo. Unfortunately it didn't last long because Beca was aware of the silence that had fallen in the air and she released Chloe, but the smile didn't fade from either one of faces a warm feeling erupting in both of their chests as they locked eyes.

"Later on, all your drinks are on us." Beca announced, no one argued because they were all equally proud of their co-leader for letting her anger unleash on the stuck up German. Although they all knew what Chloe was like when she was angry now, meaning they'd do everything in their power not to piss her off. Yet Beca still stared at Chloe like she'd just told her she'd loved her, her deep blue eyes shining. Beca was attracted to Chloe's happy, giggly and bubbly attitude, her light and her support and belief in her but seeing Chloe in anger mode, Beca wasn't sure she could fall any deeper for the girl. Chloe seemed oblivious to Beca's look of pure love as she sat back down, cheeks still red from blushing but she didn't seem to care, sitting and returning to their discussion on tonight's performance. 

"Your toner is showing." She heard someone hiss beside her and Beca's eyes snapped away from Chloe to the blonde close to her ear, Beca moved quick, a frown scribbling on her face.

"Shut up." Beca grumbled, eyes flickering to Chloe checking if she'd heard Amy. "I told you not to say anything."

"I won't but everyone can _see_ it, how you let her listen to your mixes, yet every time I've tried you've swatted my hand away threatening to chop it off," Amy raised her eyebrows, stroking her wrist and glancing at Beca who was looking at her in confusion now, doing her best to look like she didn't care. "Plus you might've screamed you loved her with that hug..."

"I was proud of her." Beca argued back, pulling Amy further away from the group as her anger grew.

"Beca you don't initiate physical contact, not even with Jesse, he's always the one hugging you, or kissing you. You practically leapt into Chloe's arms just now...I'm simply telling you, Bloe is going to rise because your falling in deeper for her. You'll have to tell her soon enough." Amy smirked, giving her a wink and Beca felt her face burn up.

"Would you _stop_ calling us that? I hate it." Beca grumbled, her patience running thin with the Australian because she knew the blonde was right. She'd never initiated contact with any because she hated it, the thought of passing germs and being all soft with someone made her cringe.

"You could just tell her you know, pining after he-"

"I am not pining!" Beca snapped, her voice raised a little too loud and Chloe's voice perked up, Amy looking a little hurt but it wasn't new that the brunette snapped at people. She was known for her grouchiness.

"Is everything okay?" Beca and Amy both looked over at their table where all the Bella's were watching them now, eyebrows furrowed in concern and Bella rolled her eyes, she was going to prove to Amy that she could get over Chloe, that she wasn't pining after her like some high school student.

"Everything is fine Chloe, go back to your conversation." Beca replied, a scowl still on her face. She did her best to ignore the hurt look that scribbled across Chloe's face at Beca's sudden bitchiness and she turned back to Amy moving in closer and lowering her voice. "One word about me and Chloe on this trip Amy, and I'll take the next flight back to Los Angeles."

That was all Beca said before walking in the opposite direction, leaving the Bella's and Chloe and making her own way back. Thankfully this was London so everyone understood her, she looked at the clock, she still had a couple of hours until they needed to rehearse so she told the cab driver to drive her around the closest attractions until she needed to be back. 

 


	5. We're Done.

"What did you say to her, Amy?" Chloe frowned, hands on hips as she wore her rehearsal clothes, a tank top and leggings, her hair thrown up into a ponytail. Everyone was there except Beca, she hadn't returned from wherever she'd wondered and Chloe was furious, not with Beca but with Amy for saying something to the brunette that set her off. Amy knew she couldn't tell her so she just made up some lie, not that Chloe brought it.

"She could be lost? You did say she'd never been to this country before." Emily suggested, taking a sip from her water bottle, she'd been the only one carrying on with what Beca had taught her about the performance, she knew Beca would be here eventually. Chloe hadn't done anything though, she'd been pacing waiting for the brunette to show her face, worried that something could've happened and Amy was lying to her about what her and Beca had been talking about.

"She's a big girl, Chlo. I'm sure she'd fine, we can just carry on without her, we've done it before." Stacie said, placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder to get her to come out of her panic zone. Chloe closed her eyes for a moment and nodded, she was the co-leader and so far she'd taught them nothing of the performance except what Beca quickly told them before they left for England.

"Right, uh huh, let's just...carry on. She'll show up if she wants too, she's just in one of her moods." Chloe agreed, pushing her emotions aside and taking hold of the choreography folder, flicking through it until she found the one she was looking for and pulled out the sheet. "Right we start nice and simple like always, walk on stage, Beca front and centre, me on her right, Emily on her left them the rest of you girls stood evenly beside us both. We sing up until the end of the first verse then boom, we come to life moving quick."

Chloe spoke fast, moving over to the bundle of girls, Emily had already moved into position and Chloe took her place, ignoring the empty space where Beca was supposed to stand and carrying on as the girls filed into place and Chloe handed a sheet down to all of them.

"Beca sings the main chorus alone, we'll do the sounds and music for the background then Emily joins in, then this is your part Cynthia-Rose," Chloe told them, gathering up the rap that Cynthia was supposed to do, the girls eyes skimmed over it and back at Chloe.

"Are we practising singing now?"

"Uh, n-not without Beca, she's the lead." Chloe sighed, eyes darting to Amy to make sure the girl could sense the annoyance in her voice. Chloe sucked in a breath and tried to carry on but this time she was interrupted by the dance studio's door squeaking as someone opened it, the Bella's turned their attention to whoever had entered and Chloe released another breath at this rate she might end up passing out. "Beca..."

She hadn't meant for it to sound so upset, so desperate, so relieved, she knew she should be angry that Beca was missing rehearsals but she was just thankful she wasn't wandering around a foreign country alone now. Beca's eyes didn't follow Chloe's relieved voice though, she looked at everyone but her which felt like someone had tore her heart out of her chest and just threw it away.

"Sorry nerds, I was stuck in traffic, the cab driver didn't understand the importance of me getting back here so I had to wait." Beca announced, shaking off her jacket and glancing around at the girls who were now going back to their own thing. Chloe noticed Beca had changed into her dance clothes, hair in a messy bun as usual and grey top and leggings, she'd always been amused by how almost everything in Beca's wardrobe was dark. "What have you done so far? Did you go through the choreography?"

Chloe shook her head but Amy stepped in. "Chloe was too worried about you to start, actually we did up until the second verse."

This time both Beca and Chloe glared at Amy, wanting her to but out. Chloe turned back to Beca, she could feel something was still off with her but she didn't ask, she knew if it was important Beca would tell her in her own time. "I was worried you'd get lost, but uh, yeah we didn't get much done, but now that you're here we can do the full routine."

Beca simply nodded, she knew it off by heart by now and she got into position, they were all facing a mirror so that could watch their reflection and make sure the others were doing okay as well. Chloe took her place beside her and they began, someone had switched on the music in the background to help their timing and movement. Within an hour it was almost perfect; only a couple more run-throughs and they'd be perfect. Beca had called a break for fifteen minute and Chloe took it as an opportunity to ask Beca if she was okay. Beca had walked over to her bag, rummaging through for her drink, visibly sighing when she couldn't find one and Chloe held out hers.

"Here." Beca spun fast at the sound of her voice and looked like a deer in headlights at the drink, shaking her head. "Take it, Beca, you could use a drink and I can see that you want one."

Beca glanced between the drink Chloe held out to her and back at the redhead, Chloe noticed Beca look over her shoulder at someone behind her but took the drink with a mutter of a thank you and took a gulp, careful not to drink it all seem as it wasn't hers to finish. As Beca screwed on the lid Chloe spoke up again, edging closer to Beca, something she usually did when she wanted to speak to her quietly but to her surprise Beca took at step backwards as Chloe moved closer and Chloe's eyebrows furrowed.

"Have I done something to piss you off?" Chloe asked, folding her arms now, not attempting to hide her annoyance, she knew Beca was closed off but she was never closed off with her. Beca avoided her eyes and stared at the bottle in her hands.

"No." 

"Then what's wrong? What did Amy say to piss you off so much earlier?" Chloe questioned, moving forward again, this time Beca stayed put, her stormy eyes meeting Chloe's crystal ones, her body just wanting to hold her again, missing the contact, she never knew how much she needed it.

"Noth-"

"Oh give over Beca, I know somethings bothering you and I'm going to guess it's about me seem as your pulling away from me, you've barely looked at me once since you came in here! I was worried sick!" Chloe said her voice raised out of anger and concern that Beca was keeping something from her. Beca only seemed to get angry because Chloe was getting angry.

"Well I never asked you!" Beca yelled back, eyebrows creased in fury.

"You shut everyone out, Beca! But you've never shut me out, not once since we've met. You were fine at the table, you were much more than fine when I stuck up for you and then suddenly Amy says something and that's it, you're in a piss with not only her but me for god knows what reason!" Chloe cried, face red as she argued, she was taller than Beca so it made herself seem bigger but Beca didn't care she slammed Chloe's bottle on the floor, startling half the room.

"Maybe I should've been closed off with you! My life would've been much easier!" Beca spat, Chloe stepped out of the fight then, tears prickling in her eyes out of rage and upset, shaking her head at the brunette, her voice back to normal level.

" _Fine_...if that's what you want. Then when we get back to Los Angeles, _we're done_." Chloe decided a tear sliding down her face, bending down to pick up the bottle Beca had thrown to the floor and pushing past her. Beca wanted to go after her, tell her she didn't mean it, tell her the truth tell her she was just trying to hide her feelings for her but for some stupid reason she was frozen on the spot tears burning in her own eyes, fists clenched. The room had been filled with stunned silence, one moment everything was fine, then the next Bloe was over. Stacie stepped forward but as soon as Beca's eyes snapped towards her, she didn't move anymore. 

" _Don't_." Her voice broke as she said it and she turned chucking her jacket over her arm and grabbing her bag, leaving the room without another word, her heart just as broken as Chloe's even though Beca knew she was the one to blame for all this. 


	6. No Sleep.

Beca didn't bother trying to sleep, she knew she wouldn't be able too; not just because of Amy's snoring either. Chloe was all that was running through her mind, her heart feeling like someone was squeezing it every time she remembered the tears in Chloe's eyes, she hated being the one that caused them. Beca pulled her laptop onto her lap, leaving her headphones on the bedside as she called her dad, switching on the lamp so he'd be able to see her, she wasn't sure why but every time she was hurting in someway or needed advice, she'd find herself calling him. Beca wasn't worried about waking up Amy, she could play a trumpet whilst Amy was sleeping and she'd still remain sound asleep.

"Afternoon kiddo." Her father greeted her a bright smile on his face as always, sometimes his constant happiness annoyed her but she gave him a small smile. She'd forgotten about the timezone differences, she could see he was sat in the cafeteria of the school.

"Are you busy? I could just call back tomorrow." 

"No, no. I've got a free period. How is the tour going? Are you and the girls alright?" He asked, shuffling some kind of papers, no doubt the ones he'd been marking before she called. Beca knew her dad had always wanted to visit England, that was one of the reasons she wanted to drive around the attractions earlier that day.

"It's pretty great, I took some photos that you could check out when we get back." Beca told him, her smile fading when she remembered what would happen once she got back. No more Chloe. The mere thought of that made her feel sick, without Chloe she'd be miserable, the girl was her rock. Her dad must've saw the shift in her expression and he spoke once again.

"Hey, listen. I know I don't exactly have the money to be doing this but if...if you know for whatever reason you don't want to stay on the tour anymore, I will fly right over and you can come home. It won't be a problem." Beca glanced up at her father, she knew he hated flying and the fact he'd be willing to come and get her like she was a child again, made her eyes water. But she shook her head, forcing her tears to stay in her eyes, she couldn't cry, not again after sobbing into her pillow over her argument with Chloe earlier. 

"That's alright, it's fine. I'll be fine, dad." Beca managed to get out, giving him a false smile. She could see he didn't believe her but changed the subject.

"You hardly ever call...did that DS...what is it? N, M or whatever it's called cheat?" 

Beca shook her head. "Actually, I don't think they'll bother annoying me...or well us anymore, not after Chloe went all she-hulk on them." Beca smiled at that remembering Chloe's fiery attitude warning off the German. Her father seemed to chuckle too, he'd met Chloe more than he'd met the other girls and he liked her the best, probably because they both saw the light in situations and the fact that they both cared for Beca.

"Chloe with an attitude, I don't believe that."

"Believe me, she was scarier than I usually am. You should've been there the moment Kommissar stepped towards me Chloe was out of her seat and her expression was dark, I think I might've taught her how to do that look." Beca laughed lightly, she felt sad talking about the redhead but she couldn't help but feel adoration towards her too, Chloe knew how Beca tended to react around Kommissar and she took over for her.

"Where is she anyway? Aren't you two in the same hotel room?" Her father asked, glancing around Beca but all he'd be able to see is the wall she was pressed against. 

"No, uh, we were going to but Amy insisted I stayed with her which is now probably a good thing." Beca muttered, shrugging. She was thankful she didn't have to share a room with Chloe after that argument, she could only figure if she was staying with Chloe, the redhead might've thrown her off of the balcony by now.

"Did you and Chloe have a fight? It would explain the puffy eyes." He pondered, narrowing his eyes at Beca as her eyes widened. She was sure her puffy eyes would've gone down by now, her cheeks heated up and she shook her head, clearing her throat.

"No, me and Chloe are fine. Perfect, I just um, had you know nuts earlier and my eyes just swelled up."

Her dad didn't buy it, he shifted in his seat and gave Beca that concerned look he used to give her when she fell over and started crying. "You know you can talk to me though, if you and Chloe are fighting, maybe I can help?"

Beca hesitated, she wanted to tell him about it, but the only way she could tell him all of the story is if she told him she liked Chloe as more than a friend and there was no way she'd be able to do that. Her dad liked Jesse, maybe not as much as Chloe, but he'd still urge her to break up with him because it would only hurt him when he found out about her feelings. So she simply replied with,

"I know, listen I think I'm waking up Amy, so um, we'll talk soon." Beca smiled, looking over at Amy so it seemed like the blonde was actually waking. Her father smiled sadly but nodded.

"Right, well call me whenever kiddo. And I meant what I said about flying out there, I'll be there if you need me to be." Beca didn't need this to get too sappy so she just smiled, feeling awkward already, she was never good at the whole goodbye, sappy I love you thing, she barely gave Jesse a goodbye, it was a see you later whilst he pecked her lips and she headed on the plane with Chloe. 

"I'll let you know if I do, see you soon." Beca smiled and her father gave her a little wave and the screen faded black showing her the call was ended. Beca let out a breath and closed the lid placing it back on her bedside, shuffling off of her bed and unlocking the balcony doors, it was only 2:45am but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. Besides London was beautiful at night, it was something Chloe had told her as they drove to airport, the girl all giddy about the trip. Beca tried to push the thought of Chloe out of her mind, she came out on the balcony to clear her head but everything she thought of led her mind back to her redhead.

The cool breeze felt good against her skin as she leaned against the wall, eyes skimming the city below, everything was still alive, people driving to and from places, passers on the street below and a deep blue in the sky, stars speckled around everywhere. It was peaceful. The city lights making the whole night light up, Beca wished it could stay like this forever, no drama, no tears or heartbreak. She always preferred the night to the day, mainly because it was quiet. A squeak of a door being opened made her jump snapping her back to reality. Her eyes fell on a figure in the balcony next to her step onto the balcony. Beca's heart raced when he realised it was Chloe and Stacie's room, the gleam of red hair made Beca freeze. She could tell her best friend hadn't seen her yet seem as she continued talking to someone on the phone.

"God, I wish you were here Aubrey," Beca shouldn't have been surprised that she was talking to Aubrey, she did almost everyday, Chloe hated the thought of losing contact with someone so she'd practically called everyone that wasn't on the flight yesterday. "I know, I just...you would've controlled the situation before it got out of hand and I never even found out what I did, I pried at Amy to tell me what she said but I got nothing but lies."

There was silence as Chloe listened to Aubrey and Beca silently waited, they were talking about her. No doubt Aubrey was over the phone encouraging her friend to ditch Beca as soon as possible, Aubrey had never really liked her and Beca was fine with that because she didn't exactly like the blonde either. Chloe's voice spoke up again.

"Yeah, okay...alright, well have fun. I'll pop by to see you when we get back. Bye." Chloe let out a sigh the moment she hung up, Beca returned her eyes to the city, she knew Chloe would spot her now, the moment she heard a gasp. "B-Beca."

Beca turned her head to the redhead, shifting away from the wall. She wasn't exactly sure on what to say, she could see Chloe was red but Beca was sure that wasn't just from realising Beca had heard her conversation with Aubrey. She'd been crying just as much as she had. "S-sorry, I uh, I just came out here to get some air."

"No, uh...it's, it's fine. Um, I'll just head back in." Chloe rushed, shuffling and Beca knew Chloe was unsure what to do as well. She could always tell how Chloe was feeling just by looking at her, she watched Chloe turned to the balcony door, hand on the handle and Beca found herself calling out to the redhead, Chloe stopped almost immediately, eyes back on Beca's.

"Listen, I-I wasn't pissed at you earlier...Amy said something, something that i'm not ready to listen to yet and I just needed space. I never meant what I said Chloe, not one word of it. I'm just stressed, I'm sorry." Beca never apologised, she hated it, it made her seem vulnerable and weak yet here she was and she was praying that Chloe didn't just continue to leave, she couldn't bare it if she did. Chloe stayed silent for a moment, thinking over what Beca had said, glancing down at the balcony floor. "I don't want us to be done, Chloe. T-that's the last thing I'd ever want."

Chloe looked up at her at that, her eyes clear as day seem as they were so bright, the blue standing out more in the night's light. Beca could see she was hesitating on what to say and how to react so Beca gave her her pleading face, something that she knew Chloe hardly ever resisted. After a moment of awkward silence, Chloe finally responded.

"I don't want that either," Beca let out a relieved breath, she was afraid Chloe wouldn't accept her apology. "Beca you could've just said you needed space. You could've talked to me, we're best friends."

"I know, but it's not really something I do, talk to people that is." Beca mumbled, her scuffing her slippers as she bowed her head, Chloe wasn't anywhere near her seem as she was on a whole different balcony but she could feel her stare on her from a mile away. "But this is something I can't talk to you about anyway and I've told Amy to stop bringing it up too, she probably won't listen though."

"Amy does love to encourage people to spill things they don't want too." Chloe agreed, they both gave each other a smile happy they were over with the petty fight. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Becs."

Beca's eyes went wide. "I didn't cry."

Chloe simply smirked, "Well your _face_ says different but whatever, I'm sorry too."

Beca felt her previously damaged heart soar at the fact that she wouldn't lose Chloe after all, as well as the fact that fact that she could sleep peacefully tonight and try to push back the worries of the performance tomorrow. "Listen, tell Stacie tomorrow that we'll be practising from ten until lunch, this time we'll get through the whole thing." 

Chloe nodded. "Good, I was wondering how we were going to perform tomorrow, what with our argument and an unfinished set. But sounds good, I'm pretty tired...I'll see you tomorrow, night Becs." Chloe gave her a warm smile before turning to her door once more, this time leaving just as Beca replied, watching the redhead as she left. Beca never usually felt good about apologising but this time she couldn't feel any happier, she was overwhelmed with happiness glad her and Chloe had cleared the air between them although it had only been a few hours since the argument. Beca stayed outside a little while longer basking in the cold air that England brought, it was rarely cold in Los Angeles whereas it practically rained all the time over here.


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by faster than The Bella's had thought it would, one after one they got into the rhythm of performing again they weren't doing as bad as they were a couple of weeks ago, now they had a clear schedule of practising and they'd even beat DSM on a couple of occasions. But for now they were in second place and they only had three more performances before they returned to the US, either with or without the trophy for the Worlds, something no American group had ever won. They'd truly be forgiven for Fat Amy's vagina incident. Chloe and Beca had returned to their old ways, inseparable, pairing up in the hotels Chloe had beat Amy this time, snatching up a room key and Beca's hand which only made the girl blush, but she was glad to finally be able to share a room with Chloe. Stacie wasn't too pleased seem as she didn't want to share with Amy but she knew she didn't have a choice, everyone else had a pair. 

Chloe sat with her legs crossed on her single bed across from Beca's, she had to give it to the people that booked their hotel, it was nice, clean towels, two single beds fit for queens, every hotel had a balcony and each had had a beautiful view, Beca's favourite was Greece, they had to perform tomorrow but Beca had been constantly snapping pictures and dragging Chloe with her to see the city. Chloe didn't argue, she loved spending time with Beca and seeing Beca excited was one of the rare sights, yet when she was in Greece, she'd be exclaiming _"Dude!"_ Every time she saw something she thought was cool and she'd grab Chloe's arm and pull her towards it. Like right now, Beca was checking out the city from the high point, eyes scanning the cities beauty and Chloe was sure if she was with anyone else she'd be doing the same but her focus was on Beca. Her cheeks were flushed from rushing around everywhere, she had a crack of a smile on her lips, eyes dancing a deep ocean blue as she watched the city that she was enjoying so much. She'd pulled her hair back in a ponytail which was rare for Beca but Chloe loved it, she was always tempted to tuck a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear, Chloe knew Beca was beautiful but in this moment, she found her completely breathtaking. 

"Remind me to take you here again some time." Chloe finally spoke up, finding the air to fill her lungs once again as she stepped forward to stand by the brunette, smiling softly at her as they sun began to set. The sky filling with various colours, pink, orange, yellow and a slight dash of red. Beca turned her head away from the view for a moment, her eyes sweeping over Chloe as a broad smile came across her face, nudging her best friend.

"Maybe without the others next time." Beca suggested, a flirtatious smirk playing on her lips as Chloe's own smile turned to a grin, letting out a light laugh that felt like music to Beca's ears.

"Obviously."

Beca kept her eyes on Chloe, for a moment Beca's eyes flickered down to Chloe's lips and the action made Chloe's heart jump, her nerves building, she noticed that they were in a very romantic setting, at any moment Beca's lips could be on hers, something she'd wanted since the moment she set eyes on the brunette. But a pang in her chest reminded her of Jesse, Beca was still in a relationship, Jesse cared for Beca and she knew that at least some slither of Beca did care for Jesse back and when they get back there will only be a week until graduation, and of course they went on Christmas weekend which meant even less time and then before she would know it, Beca will be leaving with Jesse to live their life out in Los Angeles. The thought made Chloe's heart sink in her chest, turning her head away from Beca who seemed to have edged closer.

"I'm going to miss you," Chloe's voice was quiet but she knew Beca could hear. "So much, Becs."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed together, placing a hand over Chloe's which was now settled on the ground as they sat with their legs hanging off the edge of the cliff. "Hey. I'll be calling you everyday, maybe...maybe we could get an apartment together somewhere, we're still going to best friends Chlo."

Chloe glanced up at her at the mention of sharing an apartment with Beca, the thought lifting her hopes. "But what about that life you and Jesse are always blabbering on about? Leaving Barden and moving to LA so that you can find a producing job and Jesse can do a solo career?"

"I don't want that, Jesse wants that. But I just go along with it to make him happy," Beca shrugged, her eyes falling back to the city below, the sunset creating a soft glow to the homes below, she knew it would be dark by the time they walked back to the hotel but she didn't mind too much. "I don't think me and Jesse will be together once college is over, I don't feel the same as I did all those years ago, honestly...I've always cared for someone else more."

Chloe had gone completely silent when Beca said that, a million questions flowing through her mind, most of them wanting to ask Beca who it was but she couldn't bring herself to ask. Beca seemed a little uncomfortable now, which was unusual. Chloe remained quiet, letting Beca continue.

"When I get back I think I'm going to end it with Jesse."

Chloe did her best to not look happy about it, doing her best to pull a sad expression, she wasn't sure what to tell Beca but as always she was going to support her, she always had sing the moment they'd become friends. "You do what's best for you, but...I'd be thrilled to move into an apartment with you." Chloe smiled, giving Beca's hand a squeeze the brunettes sad expression changed to a joyous one and hesitantly rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Although you have to promise not to leave everything a mess, I've been in your old dorm room and it's horrible."

Beca chuckled against her. "Dude, a girls got to be a bit messy sometimes. I'm not organized like you."

"You are not a bit messy Beca Mitchell. You are one of the messiest people I know, god knows how you find anything in your room. It was a bad idea pairing you with Amy seem as she's just as bad." Chloe elaborated, glancing own at the brunette's head resting on her shoulder and eventually resting her own head against hers. "You know we'll have to head back soon, the girls will end up thinking we've been kidnapped and I wouldn't be surprised if Amy called the police."

Beca groaned, lifting her head from Chloe's shoulder and getting to her feet extending a hand to the redhead, who smiled taking hold of it gladly and hauling herself to her feet, brushing down any dust from the floor that had collected on her jeans. "Fine, but I swear if they've burnt down the hotel we're heading right back here and we'll sleep rough because I am not paying for any damages."

Chloe giggled at Beca's words, shaking her head lightly as they walked. Everything seemed quieter now, children had settled into bed, birds had stopped flying across the sky, the markets that were all around the city had closed and were packed up, few people wandered the streets yet they could hear the far off booming of music coming from one of the clubs. Beca wouldn't be surprised if Cynthia had gone to one, that girl loved clubs. Chloe walked closely beside her now, wary of the late night and possible muggings that could go on and the moment Chloe's hand brushed her own Beca felt goosebumps rise, her body stilling. She hated how Chloe made her feel sometimes yet she loved it at the same time. Beca made the move to lace their fingers together like that moment on the plane but this time there was no Amy to call them out. Chloe's eyebrows rose as she looked to Beca and then at their hands, she returned the hold almost immediately, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Relax dude, I didn't pick you for someone who was afraid of being outside at night." Beca told her with a smirk and Chloe frowned.

"I'm not afraid of being out at night I just don't like the idea of us looking so vulnerable, we could get robbed." Chloe muttered in embarrassment making Beca laugh harshly.

"Chloe, I look like I just came from the dangerous side of town, I doubt anyone would even try to approach us. The only thing making us look vulnerable is your pink told and light clothes and us holding hands." Beca pointed out, lifting their hands between them to show her and Chloe's cheeks reddened, she knew she looked girly whereas Beca looked like she'd just came from a biker gang but she loved it. It made her wonder if people thought they were a couple, walking hand in hand back to their hotel, she couldn't imagine holding hands with any of the other Bella's without feeling awkward but with Beca it just felt _right_. "But I promise if someone does try, I'll protect you, not that you'd need it, it seems you can break peoples bones."

"I only said that to seem threatening to Kommissar so that she'd leave you along, I'm not as feisty as you think I am." Chloe mumbled, eyes trained on the floor as they walked so that she didn't trod into anything that she didn't want to. Beca gave her hand a affectionate squeeze.

"Well it worked, all she's done is sneer over at us, she's probably terrified you'll break her arm if she comes over." Beca laughed picturing Chloe breaking Kommissar's arm, it would be a weird sight but one of her favourite memories if it happened, "Never mess with an angry redhead."

"Hey! Why does everyone assume because I have red hair that makes me angrier than everyone else." Chloe grumbled, releasing Beca's hand so she could fold her arms and pout like a child who'd just got told they couldn't have any candy. Beca rolled her eyes playfully and placed a hand on Chloe's upper arm.

"Believe me, you're the least angry person I know, your like the sun, always bright and happy." 

"And hot."  Chloe added with a wink down at the brunette.

"Well I won't disagree." Chloe's mouth fell open a little as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, stumbling for words, _had Beca just agreed that she was hot?_ "Relax Beale,the entire university thinks your hot. No need to be stunned by my opinion."

"But it's your opinion I actually care about." Chloe said softly, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Beca had stopped now, looking up at Chloe with solemn amazement, she cared for Chloe's opinion too, and now Chloe had left her speechless something that never really happens to Beca. It was Chloe's turn to laugh Beca's expression, she'd truly left the girl lost for words. But just as she opened her mouth to tease the brunette a familiar voice broke through the air scaring them both.

"Beca! Chloe!" The girls glanced to the source of the noise, whilst creating distance between them not wanting the others to see it as an intimate moment between them although it felt like it. It had been Stacie who had called them, her voice making the others look and now they were all waving. Beca stifled a laugh as she saw Amy was wearing entirely tourist clothes, she must've enjoyed this country too. Chloe spared a glance at Beca before they both reluctantly walked forward towards their friends who were waiting eagerly for them.

"I was starting to think you'd been kidnapped!" Amy called, and Beca shot Chloe a look of _I told you so_ Chloe just rolled her eyes and greeted them all with a friendly hug whilst Beca just smiled, she never greeted anyone with a hug.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Beca asked as Chloe finished hugging them.

"We came out here to party, what have you been doing all day?" Cynthia-Rose replied, looking Beca up and down to either check her out or figure out what she had been doing.

"Wandering, talking, taking pictures. The usual touristy crap." Beca shrugged, Chloe coming back to stand by her side. "I think I'm going to head back though, Chloe could join you though?"

"What? I'm not leaving you alone." Chloe argued, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Dude, I've been dragging you around all day, have a little fun. The hotels only a few minutes away and besides, I've got to call my dad." Beca told her, ignoring the impatient Bella's in front of them. Chloe looked like she wanted to continue arguing but Beca could see how much she was dying to go into the club to party, it was one of her favourite things.

"But-"

"I promise I'll have go to a club with you guys when we get back to the states, I'll see you later, I doubt I'll be asleep when you get back so please Chloe, do not bring someone back to the hotel."

Chloe's cheeks went pink at the suggestion, "Trust me, I haven't been with anyone in a while I'm not going to bring anyone back tonight. I'll see you later, be careful." Chloe sighed, before Beca could nod the other Bella's goodbye and vanish off down the road, Chloe swiftly moved forward closing her arm around Beca's neck, giving her a gentle squeeze. Before Beca could even return it, Chloe had stepped back leaving Beca a little nervous although Chloe had hugged her many times before this one felt different, like she was trying to say something with the hug but Beca just formed a smile and nodded.

"And you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, that goes for all of you." Beca called as she started walking in the direction of the hotel, her body feeling the ghost of where Chloe had been wrapped around her, she couldn't help the warm feeling that grew in her chest at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca bolted upright in her bed when she heard something fall to the floor, she always figured at some point she'd be burgled but she never expected it to be in a hotel room. Her hand dived for the closet object to her besides her laptop-which ended up being a lamp and she held it in the air as the intruder stumbled about the room.

"Get out! O-or I'll hit you, I've got a weapon!" Beca cried, unsure how to spook the invader, her knuckles white from gripping the lamp so tight. Whoever had came into the room had frozen now, hands in the air and suddenly there was a burst of giggles that only belonged to one person, Beca dropped the lamp on the bed and folded her arm as Chloe flicked on the light switch.

"I thought you were going to beat the crap out of me." Chloe giggled, her make-up was smeared on her face where she must've been making out with some random guy, her hair was no longer up in a bun and was now a tangled mess and she swayed as she tried to walk to her bed but stumbled over her bedside table and ending up in a fit of giggles again. Beca sighed, it was pointless to try and talk to her in this state, Beca had shaken off her tiredness now and jumped down from her bed and headed over to close the door, which Chloe had left open. 

"And I thought you were a thief, you could've just knocked." Beca rolled her eyes as she headed back to her bed, closing the lid of her laptop which she'd fallen asleep on, Chloe was staggering around now, rummaging through her cupboards, talking as she searched.

"I didn't want to wake you!" 

"That didn't go to plan now, did it?" Beca mumbled, mainly to herself. Eyes landing on the ginger as she stepped out of the closet with a bundle of pyjamas in hand. "Oh so your sober enough to change, but not to quietly enter a room?"

"I maybe drunk Becs, but I never sleep in the same clothes. Unless a party got a little too crazy, if you know what I mean." Chloe smirked adding a wink before lifting her shirt over her head making Beca's eyes widen, gaze on Chloe as she felt her cheeks heat up. Beca tried to respond, turning around to get herself together, taking a breath or two. "Chill out Bec, you've seen more than this before."

Chloe's bubbly, slurred words only made Beca put her head in her hands, she'll never live past that shower moment, mainly because it was always so vivid in her mind. The memory making her mouth dry, "T-tell me when your changed."

Beca could basically feel Chloe's drunken eye roll but a few moments later, Chloe's voice perked up. "Done." Beca felt the bed dip as Chloe came to sit beside her and Beca lifted her head, Chloe beaming down at her with a smile, make-up still all over the place. Beca sighed and reacted into her bedside draw pulling out a makeup wipe and handing it to Chloe.

"Trust me, you need it." Beca grumbled as Chloe took it and rubbed her face clean, handing the wet wipe back to Beca afterwards and Beca tossed it in the tin bin across the room, missing but she'd just put it in there later. Beca had never seen Chloe without makeup which seemed weird seem as she lived in the same house as her but Chloe had always been an early bird, always up and ready before Beca, but Beca was stunned when she looked at Chloe. Her skin was still as flawless as it was with makeup, except a little redness where she'd scrubbed her face and her eyelashes were still long and her eyes just seemed an even brighter blue if that was possible. She didn't even see why Chloe bothered wearing make up, she was beautiful without it.

"What?" Chloe said, suddenly nervous and quiet as she watched Beca look at her like she'd just shoved a handful of money in her hands.

"Uh, n-nothing," Beca turned her head quick, lifting her quilt and laying it over them. It was almost one, Chloe hadn't been out very long. "Just...you don't need all of that make up, I think you look better without it."

Chloe might've been drunk but she knew she'd remember this in the morning, the way the brunette shied away after saying the compliment. Chloe knew if she was sober she'd be lost for words around about now, or a babbling mess. But she put an arm over Beca's shoulder and planted a lingering kiss on Beca's cheek, making them an even deeper red as Beca shooed her off. 

" _Dude!_ " But Chloe just smiled, knowing Beca secretly liked the affection.

"I think you look beautiful too, even with your weird punk-ish emo look." Chloe smirked, bumping her shoulder playfully making Beca groan and give Chloe a playful shove. 

"Your drunk you weirdo," Beca blushed, throwing Chloe one of her two pillows, she always carried one from home with her for the fear of the germs and potential bed bugs the hotel might have. But she'd let Chloe borrow it for tonight. Chloe must've knew it was her pillow because once she led on it a soft look formed on her face and she made space on the pillow and snatched hold of Beca's hand yanking her down next to her. Beca would've refused but she didn't want to. She let out a gentle laugh as she looked at the ginger inches away from her, a smile on both their faces.

"I like sharing a room with you, Beca. I think we'll have more fun than ever when we move in together, imagine all the movie nights and pizza days." Chloe was partially dozing off, but Beca replied anyway, watching as Chloe's eyelids fluttered shut.

"I look forward to it too, maybe at some point I'll even let you get yourself a puppy." Beca whispered softly, as the redhead drifted off, mumbling one last thing before she fell into a deep sleep, letting the alcohol take over.

"I love you, Becs."

Beca froze for at least five minutes trying to decipher what kind of love Chloe was talking about, friendship? romance? But Beca tried not to think to much of it but she knew that either way she loved Chloe too, both ways. "I love you too." Beca lifted a hand to brush a red lock behind Chloe's ear as the girl slept soundly next to her, oblivious to Beca's response. Even the possibility of Chloe liking her back made her heart do somersaults, Beca wasn't exactly tired after the events of the night but she drifted into her own sleep, Chloe's warmth radiating off of her and making Beca tired so soon enough she was asleep alongside the ginger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called Beca's step-mum Katherine, because I had no idea what her name was and I'm pretty sure no one else does, but please don't get mad, it was the first name from the top of my head!

"Up and at em ladies!" A voice boomed from outside the door, a hammering erupting on the door making someone next to her groan, Beca glanced over her shoulder to find Chloe still led close to her, her hand moving to grasp her head as she started to wake. The voice was definitely Amy, she'd know that Australian accent from miles. Beca pulled herself the bed, the blanket falling off of her shoulders as she sat up, stretching before making her way to the door, Chloe had fallen back to sleep her back facing the wall and face snuggled beneath the blanket. Beca turned her attention back to the thumping on the door and opened it with a hiss.

"Would you be quiet?! Chloe's sleeping."

Amy held up her hands in defense, the girl already fully dressed in her practise clothes and Beca's eyes widened, eyes dropping to her watch, they'd slept in! Beca pulled Amy into the room closing the door behind her.

"Sorry but someone had to come and see what was keeping you guys, now I see you haven't even woken up, the others would love this, we've been waiting down there for like thirty minutes." Amy told her as Beca rushed around the room, tucking away her laptop and finding her clothes placing them on the side and rummaging for Chloe's and placing them on the gingers bed before moving to the sleeping figure herself. "I heard it's never a good idea to wake a ginger when sleeping."

Beca snapped Amy a warning look and the girls backed off as Beca gently shook Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe, get up," It was useless all she earned was a grumble. "Dude, we slept in. We've got our performance today and your hungover and we didn't even wake up, get up!"

Chloe moved at that, her body shifting quickly making Beca step back a little as the redhead looked at Beca with wide eyes, her body moving in seconds, "Oh god, oh shit I was supposed to set an alarm before I fell asleep. I shouldn't have drunk so much, why didn't you stop me Amy?!"

Amy took a step back as Chloe directed her anger at her as she stumbled to her side of the room to change as Beca scrambled to get herself ready. "Hey, don't get mad at me! I was the one who woke you guys, you probably would've slept for days if it wasn't for me." Both Beca and Chloe let out huffy sighs as they pulled on their clothes, Beca was finished first and she brushed her teeth and threw her hair up and waited beside Amy as Chloe finished up. Beca could see the girl was visibly stressing so she tried to speak soothing words.

"Hey, it's no big deal, we'll just stay back half an hour later, we'll be fine, we always are." Beca called to her as Chloe scrubbed her teeth, Fat Amy now waiting in the doorway for the pair, Chloe cleaned out her mouth and gave Beca a sad look but forced a smile on her lips. "I do thin your going to need some water though so I'll go to see the others and you go to the vending machine and get yourself a water for the hangover."

Chloe only nodded as they left the room, locking it behind them as they headed down, Chloe went in the opposite direction towards the lobby where the machine was and Beca and Amy went into the dance studio giving each other exhausted looks. The Bella's stopped what they were doing at the girls entrance, standing immediately ready for practise finally, Beca sucked in a breath as she stood before them.

"Sorry, me and Chloe slept in, we didn't realise the time until Amy came knocking on our door, um, Chloe will be here soon she just went to grab a drink," Beca informed them, mashing her hands together and moving over to the stereo in the corner and switching it on, "We're behind schedule so we're going to have to skip the pep talk, let's do this!"

* * *

Next stop was the states and other than Chloe's confession the other night, Beca had got nothing else out of the girl, she figured Chloe didn't even know that she said it. Beca tried to brush it off, Chloe told all the Bella's she loved them, why would saying it to her be any different? Questions had been buzzing through her head ever since and no matter how hard she tried it still remained in her thoughts. Thankfully it didn't effect their performance, despite Beca being half-asleep and Chloe and the others being hungover their performance had been perfect and better yet, DSM had screwed up, one of their dancers when the wrong direction causing all the others to get muddled and before they knew it they'd gotten a bad review and Beca couldn't have been any happier. Whoever won tomorrow was the champion of the Worlds, but Beca had been feeling sick all day, she hadn't even felt this horrible whilst breaking up with someone. She knew it should be as easy as the others but she was young during those and her boyfriends had been crappy. Jesse was a sweet guy, he'd been kind to her and they'd been together for three years, she'd never been with anyone that long and she knew the break up would hurt him. She knew it would probably hurt her in someway too but she knew this was right, she couldn't carry on being with him when she hadn't ever gave him her heart, she'd always loved Chloe more and she knew it wasn't fair. She had to do it.

Chloe knew what was going to happen later, she knew Beca was planning to tell Jesse and although she was happy about it, she felt a pinch of sadness for Jesse. If she had to lose Beca she knew it would completely crush her. Beca wheeled her bag beside her, they were heading back to Barden seem as the final championships weren't too far from the school.

"Beca!" The brunette snapped up at the sound of her name and never had Chloe seen Beca look so thrilled to see her father. He was before The Bella's in seconds, his arms around his daughter as Beca returned the hug a bright smile on her face and Chloe couldn't help but smile too. Despite what Beca would say about her father, she knew she favoured him the most. Mr Mitchell pulled out of the embrace, giving Beca's shoulders a squeeze before smiling over at Chloe would gladly stepped forward to meet him in the hug, short seem as it would get weird if it was long. He greeted the rest with a curt nod and they did the same heading out to the mini bus waiting for them. "Oh, hang on girls, Beca won't be getting on the minibus with you, I'll take her."

Chloe's smile faltered as her eyes landed on the brunette who seemed to look at her too, she'd been beside Beca the entire journey and it felt weird to leave her now but Chloe jut put on a fake smile and took a step back. "I guess I'll see you back at home, practise is at three remember." Beca gave Chloe a sad smile.

"I won't be late, I promise this time." Chloe let out a light laugh before heading off after the other Bella's and Beca turned her attention away from her best friend and onto her father as they began heading for the parking lot. "What's all this about? Did you break up with the step-monster?"

Her father frowned at that, he hated when she asked questions like that. "No, we're still very much married Beca. I just wanted to discuss Christmas break with you. We actually decided this just after you left but I didn't want to discuss it with you over skype."

"Go on..." Beca urged as she climbed into the passenger seat, giving her dad a look as if to say _spit it out_.

"Me and Katherine will be visiting her mother for Christmas this weekend and I gather you don't fancy coming along with us. Believe me, I didn't even want to go, her mother is a pain in my ass and her father disapproves of me being a teacher." Her father sighed as he started up the car. Beca knew her dad was right, there was no way in hell she'd go to visit the step-monsters parents, they'd probably pull at her cheeks and tell her she needed to eat more. But she'd never spent Christmas alone before, she imagined staying in an empty Bella house, if she was planning on staying with Jesse she could've gone to his but she would've felt awkward being there anyway. "Your mother said she'd be happy to have you over this year, which only seems fair seem as I've had you over for Christmas three years now."

Beca groaned at the suggestion. "I've been over yours these past three years for a reason, dad. Have you had mum's cooking and she's with a different guy every couple of days."

"I know, believe me, I'd rather you stay alone on campus but your mother insisted, she wants to hear all about it. Besides it's only for the weekend, you'll be back by Monday." Her father assured her, giving her a short smile before turning back to the road as they drove behind the Bella's minibus, Beca kept the frown on her face as she watched the back of the minibus. "Come on, cheer up kiddo, your about to win the Worlds, you're going to make America proud."

"That's only if DSM screws up again." Beca mumbled, eyes focused on her feet. Her dad scoffed.

"They could do a perfect performance and you girls would still own that stage, I watched your Greece on online yesterday. You were incredible, even Katherine thought so." Her father spoke proudly, reaching over to give her an affectionate squeeze.

"I guess we did well considering half of the Bella's were hungover." Beca shrugged, making her father give her a stern look and she rolled her eyes. "I was in my hotel room talking to you whilst they were drinking, I wasn't one of the hungover ones."

A glimpse of ginger caught her eyesight and her eyes flickered up from the floor to the back of the minibus, a smile stretching across her face as she found Chloe's waving excitedly down at them. Beca gave her a shy wave back before Chloe ducked back into her seat. Beca felt her fathers eyes on her as he pulled to a stop.

"Maybe this year you could invite Jesse to your mums, I'm sure she'd finally like to meet him." Her dad suggested and Beca shuffled awkwardly in her seat, eyes looking out of the side window.

"I'm going to break up with Jesse later." Beca admitted, her dad was lucky the red light was still on otherwise he might've stopped mid-driving, he watched his daughter lean against the car door, he knew she didn't want to talk about it but he did so he spoke anyway.

"Is this the reason you were crying last week? Because of Jesse? If so then he has some explaining to do otherwise I'll dump his ass for you." Her father grumbled, his fatherly instincts kicking in and Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, Jesse has done nothing wrong. I was crying because of an argument I cause with Chloe, but we patched it up almost immediately after I stopped talking to you," Beca sighed, glancing over at her father who readied to start driving again as the light switched from red to amber. "Jesse just...I don't feel...Jesse isn't the one I want." She finally decided on, rubbing her temple.

She could hear her father sigh heavily beside her as he drove. "Are you sure about this? Jesse cares for you."

Beca looked over at her father then her eyes flickered to the back of the minibus where Chloe had her back pressed against the window, her red curls sprawled against the glass, Lilly sat beside her and Beca nodded. "And I love him too...but we just don't love each other in the same way, not in the way that I-"

Beca stopped herself before she continued, she hadn't told anyone but Amy. But her father finished the sentence for her. "Not in the way that you love Chloe."

Beca's eyes widened slightly, a sad expression crossing over her face as she nodded, there was no point in denying it, she was in love with Chloe and she knew soon enough she might have to ask Chloe if she remembered saying she loved her and if so in which way she had meant it because it had been eating away at Beca ever since.

"Well...it seems only fair if you do, but if he gets angry or violent in anyway over the break up, you let me know. Although I don't think he will but you never know." He muttered, that was one thing Beca knew wouldn't happen. Jesse would be upset, _sure_ , but violent, not a chance.

"It'll work out fine dad." That was something she was certain about, either way if she ended her relationships with Jesse, she'd still go off to live with Chloe soon, and even if she never told Chloe about her feelings, she'd just be happy living alongside her and she was sure Chloe would be just as happy living with her too.


	10. Chapter 10

This weekend had been the worst of Beca's life, not only was she miserable because she'd never been a fan of Christmas, but she'd also came to her old home greeted by yet another of her mother's _friends,_ he basically walked into her half naked and grunted a who the hell are you which only made Beca sneer at the comment, as though this wasn't a place where she'd grown up. But she found her mother in her dressing gown, although it was mid-day calling out to whoever the guy was that this was her daughter. To be fair he was polite after that offering a handshake but Beca simply moved around him and hauled her suitcase into her worn out bedroom. She hated being here. It was a no wonder why she was so dark and gloomy half the time. Chloe would've hated the place.

That was another thing, she'd been inseparable since they'd became friends and every year Beca felt hollow not having Chloe around for Christmas but she'd always be able to occupy her mind to forget about the missing presence in her mind. Plus she'd play video games with her dad which usually made her think of only the game she was playing. But she felt lonely as she sat in her room, headphones over her ears; she longed for the redhead to come bounding in a bright smile on her face, one as big as the one she wore when they were announced first ever American winners of the Worlds. She'd been miserable. Her mum made as much amount of effort as she used to which was little to none. She only showed mere interest in The Bella's and she wanted to know everything about Jesse even though their relationship was over. It got to the point where Beca was considering just leaving and headed to Barden to be alone until the Bella's returned. But eventually the weekend ended and before she knew it she was stood outside the Bella house, everyone would be home by now except Amy seem as she flies back from Australia tomorrow. But the noise coming from the house told Beca everyone was greeting each other already and Beca felt the ache in her chest at how much she missed the Bella's. She stalked up to the door, dragging her bag her and knocked heavily on the door so that they'd hear. Within seconds the door was swung open and Lilly stood with a smile on her face happy to see Beca too but Beca felt overwhelmed when she saw the back of Chloe's head, she muttered a few words to Lilly before dropping her bag down and moving quick towards the other girls and Chloe. The redhead turning just in time for Beca to fly at the girls, she was sure the other girls were raising their eyebrows, they always did when it came to her and Chloe but she didn't care. She missed Chloe's sweet cinnamon smell, all she'd been trapped in was burned out cigarettes and no doubt Chloe could smell them but she felt Chloe hold her back just as tight.

"You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you." Beca mumbled into Chloe's shoulder, not leaving the embrace just yet, burying her face into Chloe's shoulder to get closer to the girl. She felt Chloe chuckle lightly against her.

"Well I've missed you too, it felt weird not hearing you grumble about how much you hate your music."

Beca smiled against her, "I actually miss being over my dads, I missed you, all of you. At one point I was going to drive back here, I walked into the house and walked straight into a half naked man, that just describes how awful my weekend has been." Beca let out as she finally released Chloe, keeping her eyes mainly on her but looking around the rest of the group, Stacie smirked.

"I mean, that sounds better than my Christmas, I wish I walked into a half naked man." Emily swatted Stacie, cringing at her words and Stacie just shrugged. 

Beca rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it wasn't as pleasant as you think it was, I can't believe she had someone around when I came around, she knows how much I hate that and whats worth is we just had a sandwich for Christmas dinner. At least around my dads we had a full Christmas dinner." Beca grumbled, running a hand through her hair and she felt a hand land on her upper arm, her eyes following the arm to Chloe, a sympathetic look dancing across her face.

"You should've just called Becs, I would've got my parents to drive me down there to pick you up, they would love to have you around for Christmas." Chloe said giving her a gentle smile. "They almost adore your grumpiness as much as I do."

Beca smiled at the offer. "I might hold you to that next year."

"Well, your always welcome in the Beale household." Chloe beamed, "But um, the smoke smell might not be so welcome, maybe stick to coconut."

Beca shook her head, stepping away from the group knowing she smelt bad and took a hold of her bag. "My mothers entire house smells of it, now, I know I just got back but I think we can all agree I need to shower because I smell like I've been smoking a pack of cigarettes a day." There was mumbles of agreement from the other girls and Beca moved fast to get upstairs, wanting to smell nice as soon as possible and she was thrilled to know that Chloe liked her coconut smell, she always gathered Chloe liked coconut, it always seemed like her kind of thing. 

* * *

By the time she'd changed and cleaned herself up, curling her hair for the return party they were hosting tonight, everyone else had vanished to invite a bunch of random people she'd probably never seen in her life. Amy would be furious if he found out she was missing Bella party but there was going to be plenty of time to party within their final week at Barden. Beca couldn't lie to herself she'd miss the Bella household, the loud noises from the Bella's along with it, the master bedrooms and having Amy as her roommate although she wasn't too sad about that seem as she'd have Chloe. She made a reminder that they'd have to look for apartments during this week otherwise they'd have to spend a couple of weeks with their parents, which wasn't all bad. Mr Mitchell and the Beale's were helping out with the money for the apartment too until Beca and Chloe got stable jobs.

Beca would've gone out to join the others to invite random people to their party but she preferred soaking in the peace and quiet which she'd been deprived of with all her mothers guests this weekend. The house always seemed larger with a lack of Bella's it seemed like a mansion and sometimes Beca wondered how she got so lucky to be a part of something like this, she knew once it was over she'd miss it more than anything. She'd have to start back at her job tomorrow seem as she'd used up her three days vacation, the thought made her sigh, she was getting nowhere with her producing. She tore open one of the beer packages and pulled out one of her own, she might as well whilst they were still there and she settled on the sofa and flicked on the TV cringing when Titanic came on, she'd never been one to enjoy movies, she was more into TV shows and in minutes she'd searched through the planner and found a set of Friends episodes that she could watch whilst the others were out.

Chloe was first back, instantly spotting the back of Beca's head on the sofa and rushing over to plop down beside the brunette a wide smile on her lips as she looked excitedly at Beca. Beca glanced at where Chloe had practically sat on her lap but she didn't mention it and raised an eyebrow for the ginger to let out what she wanted to say.

"I think this party is going to be big, Becs. Like no one turned down the invitation I handed them, you might want to ban people from going in your room to uh, you know." Chloe tried to hint but Beca's eyebrows furrowed together not understanding and she cleared her throat. "Well you don't want people doing something on your bed, do you?"

Beca's eyebrows shot up when she realised and she almost choked on the swig of beer she put in her mouth. "If someone even thinks to do anything on my bed I'll make sure they won't be able to do anything like that ever again!" 

Chloe smirked finding Beca's reaction amusing. "Well seem as your single now maybe you'll be the one in there." Beca's eyeballs looked like someone had just inflated them, cheeks flushing red as the redhead giggled holding Beca's forearm.

"No-ew, _gross_. Oh my god, Chlo." Beca stumbled over her words as she cringed in dislike, going in for another gulp of the drink and looking back at Chloe. "Do you want one or have you had enough already?" Chloe's mouth fell open as she playfully slapped Beca's arm.

"I haven't even had one yet!" 

Beca had already clambered off the sofa and was heading for the kitchen but she called back. "I'm going to take that as a yes then!" Chloe rolled her eyes playfully moving her gaze from Beca to the TV and a smile appearing on her face when she saw Friends, she loved the show too and she knew Beca liked it too, probably one of the few things they actually had in common. 


	11. Chapter 11

Beca had never been against big parties, she loved playing her tracks at them and she secretly loved dancing when she was drunk enough to not care and she liked the fact that her usually sober Chloe and more aware girl, was suddenly more touchy and falling all over the place which not only Beca enjoyed. But what she did hate about them was the drunk boys who drooled all over Chloe and Chloe just giggled, completely oblivious to it, she knew it shouldn't bother her, it wasn't like Chloe was her girlfriend, although she wished she was. But she wasn't so Beca could only watch with a scowl, something that quickly caught Emily's attention, this time with Beca's supervision, she didn't get so drunk that's she was throwing up all over the place. But she'd followed Beca's gaze to Chloe grinding up against some kid who Beca had never seen before, but he looked pretty happy about what was happening, Emily handed Beca another beer, she'd had more than she could keep count several people had tried to talking to her but they gave up after her attitude and blunt answers.

"Why haven't you told her?" Emily asked, her words surprisingly steady as she focused on Beca, worried for her friend. Beca spared her a glance and took a swig of the drink and shrugged.

"Because we've got a future planned Emily, something that I don't want to screw up." Beca answered simply, a bitter taste in her mouth as she thought about Chloe finding it too weird to move in with Beca because of the feelings Beca had admitted, she knew if that happened, if Chloe rejected her, her entire heart would shatter to pieces, ones she probably wouldn't be able to put back together. Emily didn't carry on asking, she could sense by Beca's saddened expression she didn't want to carry on the conversation so she changed the subject.

"I heard you out your bed against your bedroom door, then climbed out of the window and down to the front door...what's all that about?" 

Beca stifled a laugh, "Emily at these kind of parties, people get drunk and they stumble into bedrooms to do the dirty on your bed, I was simply making sure it wasn't my bed. I could have done it in a more efficient way but I'm just making sure no one can get in there." Beca finished, giving the young girl a smile as her eyes widened, clearly she hadn't thought of that. "Relax Lilly is very aware of those type of things, she's put locks all along the door so you might not be able to get into your room later."

Emily's expression softened as she relaxed, glad she didn't have to sleep on a bed where someone had done something no so nice on there. "What about Chloe's room, surly Stacie hasn't shut the door from something like that."

"Oh yeah, Chloe's the oldest in the house and she made that clear to Stacie scolding her the moment she dragged a boy into her bedroom at the last party, we let Chloe make the rules in the house seem as she's the co-captian and you should've heard Chloe's fury when she heard Stacie and her guest on the bed beside, the boy had scrambled out of there like a mouse from a cat and Chloe threatened to ban Stacie from any interactions with boys if she ever allowed one in her room again. So from now on, Stacie goes back to the boys place." 

Emily pulled a face, she hated when Chloe yelled, she preferred the happy, bubbly side of her as did the other Bella's. "So Chloe's locked her room?"

"Yep, she keeps the key in her sock." Beca gestured to the strange shape sticking out of Chloe's sock and Emily pulled an _Oh_ face. The boy Chloe had been grinding up against had now pulled Chloe close, a drunken smile on his lips as she watched Chloe in desire and Beca almost threw up yet Chloe didn't seem to be watching him she was dancing freely, swaying from side to side as she drank her drink, not paying any attention to the boy until he moved to kiss her neck and she leaped out of his arms like a rabbit, eyes wide. Both Beca and Emily were startled by the sudden movement from Chloe, the boy looked just as confused by her sudden jumpiness and Chloe's eyes darted around until they landed on Beca's visibly gulping and drifted off into the crowd. Beca's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What was all that about? I've never seem her jump so far." Emily whispered, concern on her face as she watched the redhead vanish into the crowd which danced to the music blaring over the party.

"I'm not sure, I uh, I'll go check on her." Beca muttered not really paying attention to Emily now but snapped out of it the moment she stepped away and glanced over her shoulder to Emily. "I know I sound like a mum, but don't get too drunk, okay? Chloe invited Benji, go find him."

Emily didn't seem annoyed by Beca's concern, she looked a little relieved to hear that Benji was here and she drifted off just as Beca did. Beca swerved around the moving bodies finding it hard to spot Chloe seem as she wasn't exactly tall enough to see over people but she found Stacie making out with a guy and tapped her shoulder making Stacie glare until she saw Beca's expression.

"Beca?"

"Did you see where Chloe went?" Beca asked, ignoring Stacie's now confused facial expression as she studied the brunette. Stacie shook her head.

"No, I've been with..." Stacie glanced at the boy realising she didn't know his name and just looked back at Beca. "I've been with him, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah it's fine, I just...I'll see you later, make good choices." Beca called as she dived back into searching for Chloe, making her way into the house, eyes scanning the rooms for people spotting the other Bella's here and there but she knew none of them had probably seen the speedy ginger. Beca made her way around the bundles of people that were grouped in her kitchen, sighing as she placed her bottle on the counter, which was a bad idea considering people tended to act like animals at their parties but she shook it off and thought about where the older girl could be. She wondered if she'd left the party full stop, but that wasn't something Chloe would do so she figured she might as well give her bedroom a try.

Beca rolled her eyes as a couple made out in her way and she had to clear her throat to get them to move out of her way, they gave her a dirty look but she just ignored them and headed up, taking a left to get to Chloe's room, she was pretty sure no one was in any of the rooms unless it was the Bella's themselves but she was sure they'd all barricaded their doors so no one could get into them. Beca walked cautiously up to Chloe's room, raising a hand to knock hesitating at first them doing a quick tap on the door, waiting for a response.

"Occupied." Was what she heard Chloe call and she suddenly felt a drop in her stomach, what if she'd rushed upstairs to get some private time with some guy, she suddenly felt like an idiot and was internally slapping herself.

"Uh, right yeah sorry." Beca called back, turning to walk away wanting to forget her searching frantically for Chloe but then a click on from Chloe's bedroom door and she popped her head around.

"Beca, sorry. I thought it was another couple trying to find somewhere to...you know." Chloe spoke a crack of a smile on her lips but Beca could see she was upset in someway.

"Can I come in, then? I promise I don't have some arm candy hidden behind me." Beca joked, earning a smile from Chloe as she held open the door and Beca entered, Chloe closing it behind her, locking it so that no one tumbled into the room and she watched as Beca sat on Stacie's bed as she herself sat across from her on her own bed. Beca twiddled with her hands in front of her and glanced up at Chloe catching her staring. "I-I saw you jump away from that guy, are you okay?"

Chloe's gaze dropped at the question, her cheeks tinting red as she nodded. "Yeah, he just surprised me that's all."

"Chloe, you were practically grinding up against him, I'm sure he took that as a hint to make a move on you." Beca pointed out, "You acted like someone had just scolded you, me and Emily were worried." Chloe frowned now, looking up from her lap to Beca across the room.

"I was drunk, I still am. It didn't mean I wanted him slobbering all over me like some piece of meat, Beca!"

Beca raised her hands in defense, "I know, I just meant, you can't entirely blame him for making a move on you. Not that I'm excusing his actions if I wasn't so concerned for you I probably would've punched him." Beca muttered, meaning to be quiet but Chloe heard a smile danced across her face watching the brunette mutter angrily to herself.

"Did I make Beca Mitchell jealous?" Chloe grinned in victory, she knew about the time when Jesse had tried to do everything to get Beca jealous, he even tried flirting with Stacie to get her jealous but Beca didn't seem fazed by any of it, maybe it was because she knew he wouldn't cheat or she just simply didn't care enough. But Chloe could remember how he wanted to be the first to make Beca jealous and now here Chloe was sat across from a babbling Beca, her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree as she stammered to find an excuse. "I'm honoured."

"I-I, no, of course I'm not-I don't even...I mean it's not like I like you or anything, I-I just care about your safety like I do with all the others." Beca settled on that, thinking it was a good excuse to hide her jealousy but her eyes seemed to look everywhere but at the ginger sitting smiling across from her. "Shut up."

"Aw Becs, your so adorable. But really I'm fine, I just didn't have any intention on hooking up with any guys tonight..." Chloe said, eyes trained on the brunette who'd finally met her eyes something in them that made Chloe's own baby blue eyes sparkle. Chloe patted the space beside her, cocking her head to the side. "Why are you so far away?"

Beca shuffled off of Stacie's bed, quickly making it neat so she'd never know someone was on her bed then she climbed up beside Chloe a smile on her face. "I don't know, just in case you turn into she-hulk and yell at me and I need to make a quick escape." Beca joked making Chloe roll her eyes.

"You know what, next time someone takes the piss out of your height, I'm not going to defend you because you just judge me." Chloe sulked folding her arms in a huff and Beca prodded her side making the girl twitch because she was ticklish.

"Come on, Chlo. You know I appreciate you, I just like to annoy you sometimes, you don't realise how fun it is." Beca chuckled, this time instead of poking she squeezed Chloe's side making the girl unfold her arms so she could scramble away from Beca's hands but Beca beat her too it. "Like right now, seeing that smile making tickling you worth it, although I know after you'll probably throw me down the stairs."

Chloe squirmed, trying to stifle her laughs so that she could hear what Beca was saying, but she ended up trying to return Beca's tickles, which only earned a smirk from Beca seem as she knew she wasn't ticklish. "Beca! Stop, I-I can't-breathe!" Chloe screamed as Beca continued tickling her until she couldn't catch her breath and Beca released her, smiling down at the ginger below her, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath frowning up at Beca who simply laughed. "You're evil, Beca Mitchell."

Beca stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow, expecting Chloe to chuck her off of her and onto the floor as punishment but instead Chloe moved so fast Beca didn't see it coming. Chloe had sat up, Beca ending up in her lap rather than on her stomach and Chloe's arms hand wrapped around Beca's middle pulling her in close until Chloe crashed her lips into Beca's. It was sloppy seem as they'd both had more drinks than they knew but Beca was quick to return it, they'd both been wanting this for so long and they'd finally made a move. Maybe a drunken one but now Beca knew what that _I love you_ had meant all those days ago, she knew that Chloe had felt the same, that she wasn't going to be rejected and everything wouldn't be awkward. Beca's hand clasped Chloe's face as she deepened the kiss, Chloe shifting slightly so that they didn't fall off the bed. Surprisingly, she was the one to break the kiss before it could go any further. Both of them out of breath and their eyes hungry for one another but they forced the feeling down as they composed themselves, Beca sliding off of Chloe's lap, clearing her throat as Chloe, wiped her mouth where she knew smudged lipstick would be.

" _Whoa_ ," Chloe finally breathed, straightening her shirt and watching a nervous Beca beside her, yet they both still had smiles on their faces. "Whoa." She repeated.

"Yeah, _whoa_." Beca agreed, cheeks flushed. "Y-you don't...you don't regret it do you?"

Chloe's eyes widened, shaking her head almost immediately at Beca's question, she'd never been so happy about kissing someone. She knew it would feel amazing, but she hadn't realised how good it would feel, it felt like the drink that was in her system was knocked out of her and instead she was drunk on Beca than on alcohol. "No, no _never_ Beca, I've wanted this since I laid eyes on you at the activity fair. Aubrey had never approved, but _god_ , I knew you were special, that you'd mean a lot to me soon."

Beca felt her cheeks heat up at the redheads words, scratching the back of her neck nervously, she wasn't exactly used to opening up about feelings but she wanted to be open with Chloe. "Good because I don't regret it either, a-and I might've been a little jealous earlier, watching you with that guy."

Chloe smirked in victory, reaching out for Beca's hand, holding her palm out to the brunette who gladly placed her palm in it. "Believe me Beca, I have no interest in anyone else _but_ you. I just used those guys to get you off my mind." Beca smiled at her lap, and she looked up at Chloe, she wanted to tell her how she felt too.

"I've had feelings for you since the moment we sung in the shower," Chloe's eyes snapped to hers and Beca realised what Chloe was thinking and both of their cheeks were a deep shade of red and she quickly put it straight. "Oh my god, n-not because we were naked, man! Because that's when I first felt a connection with you, when we sung together. We sounded amazing and I could see something dance in your eyes the moment we sung, I knew you were special too, Chloe." Chloe giggled at that, finding Beca confessing amusing and Beca shoved her gently, shaking her head. "Is this what I get for opening up my heart to you."

Chloe cuddled into her fondly, nuzzling under her arm her eyes fluttering shut and Beca felt her heart leap tilting her head to look down at the redhead that had curled under her arm, leaning into her and she realised they might have just become a couple. Beca relaxed for once, a genuine smile plastered on her face as she moved her arm so that she could curl it around Chloe's waist, hand settling on her hip as she shifted to lean her back against the wall so it would be comfortable and the drink finally took it's toll on her body and Chloe was the first to snore softly in Beca's arms then Beca drifted off quickly after, the smile remaining on her face because even though she had a crappy weekend, this was one of the best moments of her life, she hoped it was one of Chloe's too but if she liked her as much as Beca liked her, then she felt the exact same way.

 


End file.
